Pecosas
by ngefan2010
Summary: Una historia con Shinji e Hikari con sus hermanas
1. Tres niñas pecosas

**Tres niñas Pecosas**

Evangelion pertenece a Gainax, este es un fanfic sin fines de lucro.

Contenido adulto

Desde la muerte de su madre, Shinji Ikari se la pasaba huyendo de las situaciones desagradables. Su padre lo había abandonado prácticamente al dejarlo con sus tíos. Sus tíos no lo maltrataban o le pegaban. Solo eran fríos e indiferentes. Su profesor particular era estricto con la disciplina y el muchacho aprendió que la mejor forma de lidiar con él era siempre disculpándose y pidiendo perdón por todo. El niño tenia pesadillas por las noche… el muchacho solo recordaba que eran referente a su madre desaparecida… ¿muerta?... Shinji trataba de recordar a su madre, pero el rostro de ella se le hacia difuso y borroso con el tiempo.

¿5?, ¿4?, ¿3?... ¿tenía 3 años acaso o menos? Gritos, sirenas, alarmas sonando era lo que escuchaba siempre en sus pesadillas. Su padre lo había dejado al cuidado de sus tíos y de vez en cuando veía a sus abuelos. Todos eran su familia por parte de madre, pero todos ellos no lo querían. Su padre les pagaba para que se hicieran cargo de él como si fuera una molestia. Ellos a su vez sospechaban que había sido Gendou Ikari el que había asesinado a su esposa. Shinji se sentía como si estuviera en un limbo.

Cada año, en el aniversario de la desaparición de su madre el niño iba a Tokyo-03 a estar con su padre frente a la tumba de Yui. Los dos solos guardaban silencio. El niño estaba cohibido y atemorizado ante ese extraño hombre que era su padre, ¡un total y completo desconocido! Fuyutsuki y otros empleados de confianza estaban a una respetuosa distancia de ellos.

-¡Vámonos!- Ordeno en forma escueta el padre al niño. Su tono de voz era suave y triste.

-Si- le replico el niño siguiéndole.

Gendou Ikari, ensismimado en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos, miraba por la ventanilla de la limousina mientras Fuyutsuki trataba de hablar con el niño. Shinji estaba diciendole al anciano cuantos años tenía, como estaba de salud, si sus tios lo trataban bien. El anciano hablaba en forma dulce y bondadosa con una calida sonrisa. El niño estaba entre los dos adultos. Armandose de valor el niño se dirigio a su padre.

-Padre…

-¿Qué?- Dijo el hombre en forma directa y seca mirando a Shinji a la cara. El niño sintio entre ellos un muro infranqueable.

-Nada- le replico Shinji bajando los ojos. Fuyutsuki solo guardo silencio mostrando su desaprobación con la mirada a su antiguo alumno

-Tendra que quedarse una temporada contigo… ¡sus tios se van de viaje!… - Le comento esperando ver su reaccion.

-Me estoy ocupando de eso- Dijo el comandante- se quedara en casa de Horaki… él tiene tres hijas de más o menos su edad…

Fuyutsuki solo fruncio el entrecejo. Gendou Ikari sonrio en forma sardonica.

-El funeral de una suicida no me parece un lugar apropiado para un niño y los dos vamos a estar muy ocupados con todo el circo que monto Naoko antes de pasar a mejor vida… en cuanto a sus tíos, vera que regresaran de su viaje en lo que todo se calme… ¡no pienso pagarles más si siguen insistiendo en pedirme más dinero!... Horaki puede ser su tutor permanente si lo veo necesario

El niño estaba algo confundido. Trataba de recordar en donde había escuchado la palabra "suicida" y su significado. ¿En la televisión o en algún libro?

-¿Un suicida no es alguien que se quita la vida a si mismo?- Pregunto con inocente curiosidad, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de los adultos.

La casa de los Horaki le pareció a Shinji muy grande en comparación con la casa de sus tíos. Era de dos plantas, con un amplio jardín de piedra japonés por el frente y otro de plantas en el patio. La casa lucia acogedora. La limosina se detuvo y los dos adultos bajaron primero del auto. Shinji fue con Fuyutsuki después de un momento de vacilación. Era la primera y ultima vez que vería al anciano hasta después de muchos años. No recordaba su nombre, pero le inspiraba mayor confianza que su progenitor.

Fuyutsuki se encargo de hacer las presentaciones. El señor Horaki llamo a sus tres hijas, les presento al nuevo huésped. Shinji se escondía detrás de las piernas de Fuyutsuki. El señor Horaki parecía incomodo. Al parecer su papel de tutor había sido impuesto por su todopoderoso jefe muy a la ligera y sin contar para nada con su consentimiento. Pero el niño no le parecía travieso, ni revoltoso. Al parecer era muy tímido.

-Shinji, ella es Nozomi, Hikari y Kodama ¡son mis hijas!

Las tres niñas eran pecosas y muy lindas. La mayor tenía una cola de caballo y una actitud más machorra. La segunda tenía su pelo dividido en dos coletas y era mucho más femenina. La menor tenía sus coletas levantadas como si fueran las orejas de un travieso animal. Shinji parecía que había perdido la facultad del habla y prefería mirar a las tres niñas desde las piernas del anciano. El anciano lo empujo con suavidad para que les estrechara las manos.

-Horaki ¡este listo! Pasaremos por usted más tarde…- Dijo el Comandante Ikari como despedida. Para Shinji fue igual a cuando lo dejo con sus tíos. El muchacho sabia que nada le valdría llorar, de pedirle, ni rogarle que no lo abandonara. Padre e hijo se separaron sin mirar atrás, ni decirse adiós.

El señor Horaki era cuando menos más afectuoso que su tío. Le enseño su habitación, al lado de la suya y en frente de las tres habitaciones de sus hijas. El hombre le ayudo a desempacar y a ordenar sus cosas y luego fue a su habitación a cambiarse. Al salir vestía de negro luto.

-Llegare tarde en la noche por cosas del trabajo, ¡sean amables con nuestro invitado!... Hikari y Nozomi háganse cargo de la casa mientras no estoy y tu Kodama ¡hazle caso a tus hermanas!

Shinji estaba presente en la despedida. El padre del muchacho esperaba a su subordinado vestido formal y lúgubre. Las niñas y él quedaron solos en esa casa ajenos a ese problemático mundo adulto.

Nozomi sonrió cuando se quedaron a solas. Había un montón de hojas secas en el patio y se tiro de espaldas sobre él. Kodama se le unió y entre risas se revolcaron entre las hojas. Hikari vio con severidad a sus hermanas mientras ponía sus puñitos en sus caderas.

-¿Pero que están haciendo? ¡Yo amontone esas hojas esta mañana sin que ustedes me ayudaran! ¡No se ensucien que ya vamos a cenar!

-Eres una aburrida Hikari… ¡lo volveremos a recoger después de jugar y antes de que llegue papa!

Hikari solo bufo muy digna dando a entender que mejor que así fuera. La niña fue a la cocina a preparar la cena. Shinji solo se limito a ver como las hermanas se tiraban las hojas secas una a la otra. El niño se preguntaba si debía unirse a su juego, pero al rato todo había terminado. Nozomi le daba un rastrillo y ella con otro recogía las hojas. Kodama recogía las hojas en una bolsa negra de basura.

-Ven, ¡toma un baño con nosotras!-Dijo Nozomi una vez que hubieran terminado

Shinji no puso objeciones y se dejo llevar por las hermanas. Había una gran tina de baño y los niños estaban desnudos, pero totalmente carentes de malicia. Kodama solo dijo en forma inocente al notar que el cuerpo de Shinji y el de ellas era diferente en solo una parte.

-¡Parece que tuvieras otro dedo!-

Los niños exhibían sus cuerpos asexuados y arranados sin pudor ni vergüenza. Las dos niñas apenas tenían una imperceptible rajita vertical entre las piernas. Nozomi poseía apenas dos chichones que le empezaban a sobresalir del pecho, una cinturita estrecha y caderas que estaban ensanchándose. Shinji estaba viendo a las dos hermanas reír y chapotear en la tina desde el otro extremo. Nozomi creía que Fuyutsuki era el padre de Shinji.

-¿Ese hombre malo también se llevo a tu mama?- Pregunto de pronto. Shinji replico:

-¿Cuál hombre malo?

-¡El jefe de tu papa y mi papa! ¡El Comandante Ikari!

-El comandante Ikari es mi padre…

-¡En serio! ¿Es verdad que mato a tu mama por que la sorprendió con otro hombre?- Casi grito Kodama. Los dos niños se le quedaron mirando. Nozomi solo entrecerró los ojos.

-Kodama… ¡ves mucha televisión!-Luego miro a Shinji con ojos acusadores-Tu papa es un hombre malo… ¡se llevo a nuestra madre hace como un año!…

-¡No sé nada de eso!... yo no vivo con mi padre desde que mi madre murió… vivo con mis tíos…- Trato de defenderse Shinji.

-Nuestra madre también trabajaba en GERHIN… ¡ella desapareció!… nos dijeron que murió en un accidente del trabajo… tu papa estaba en el funeral- Dijo Nozomi cabizbaja- ¡Papa nunca volvió a ser el mismo!…

-Yo estaba con mi padre en el cementerio, frente la tumba de mi madre… ¡ella también murió en un accidente!

-Y la muerta que estarán velando ¿será la mama de quien?- Se pregunto Kodama en voz alta. Nozomi solo le replico.

-¡No sé!... es mejor no comentarle nada a Hikari, ¡ya sabes como se pone!

Las niñas perdieron toda animación y alegría. ¿Qué clase de accidente y que trabajo hacían sus madres? Era la pregunta que los tres tenían en la cabeza. Como niños no tenían poder, ni forma de influir en los adultos para saber la verdad… o tal vez era la verdad a lo que temían. Era mejor creer que sus mamas iban a volver y que solo estaban desaparecidas.

Los niños fueron a sus cuartos respectivos a cambiarse. Al sentarse en la mesa Shinji se dio cuenta de que Hikari era la que llenaba el vacío de la madre en esa casa. Las niñas fueron a ver televisión mientras Hikari se ponía a lavar los platos. Ella tenía su edad y para llegar al fregadero tenía que montarse en una silla con un delantal de alguien del doble de su tamaño.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-Pregunto tímido

-¡Gracias! ¡Eres muy amable!... solo limpia la mesa mientras yo lavo los platos… ¡esas hermanas que tengo!... ya ni me molesto en pedirles que me ayuden…

Cada quien se fue a su cuarto. Kodama tenía un cuarto de pequeña princesa y le enseño a Shinji sus muñecas y peluches. El niño se quedo jugando con ella al té y los bizcochos. El cuarto de Hikari estaba pulcro y ordenado, el niño lo veía desde la puerta sin atreverse a entrar. Shinji escuchaba a Hikari regañando a su hermana mayor por el estado de su cuarto mientras esta la ignoraba olímpicamente. Nozomi tenía su cuarto sucio y desordenado, más parecía el cuarto de un chico que el de una chica decía Hikari. Shinji sintió que su cuarto de huéspedes era sin personalidad. Se puso arreglarlo no solo para que fuera más cómodo, si no que reflejara lo que él era.

Esa noche Shinji fue despertado por un rayo. Una furiosa tormenta rugía y aullaba afuera de la casa. El muchacho sintió algo de miedo. Al ir a prender la luz se dio cuenta de que no había electricidad. El niño escucho sollozar a Kodama y a esta tocando la puerta del cuarto de su hermana Hikari. Shinji entreabrió la puerta de su cuarto. La niña entre sollozos llamaba a su hermana mientras abrazaba un peluche.

-Hikari… ¡déjame dormir contigo!... ¡tengo mucho miedo!... tuve un sueño feo…- lloriqueaba

Hikari le abría soñolienta la puerta a su hermana menor.

-¿Papa no ha llegado?-Pregunto. Kodama negó con la cabeza. La niña agarro de la mano a su asustada hermanita y la metió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta. Un violento relámpago ilumino las ventanas mientras el trueno estallo a escasos segundos de diferencia haciendo vibrar con su sonido a todos los vidrios de la casa. Nozomi salió asustada de su cuarto envuelta en una sabana como si esta la fuera a proteger. Shinji salió también de su cuarto. Los dos se miraron y sin decir palabra fueron a la puerta de Hikari. Los dos niños escuchaban retazos de la conversación de las dos hermanas

-…Los rayos son producidos por la carga positiva de la tierra y la carga negativa de las nubes, el relámpago es la luz y el trueno es el sonido producido por la onda de choque… -Le explicaba Hikari con dulzura a su hermanita. A Kodama la calmaba más la voz de su hermana mayor que la explicación.

-Por eso lees mucho y estudias ¿verdad?... para no tenerle miedo a nada- dijo ella más tranquila en los brazos de su hermana mayor. Shinji y Nozomi escuchaban afuera con algo de envidia. Shinji era muy tímido, Nozomi demasiado orgullosa, para tocar la puerta y pedirle a Hikari dormir con ella.

-Nozomi… ¿podría dormir contigo?- Dijo el niño- Yo… este… ¡no le tengo miedo a la tormenta!... es que es mi primera vez que duermo en esta casa…

-Claro… ¡por supuesto!...-Dijo Nozomi haciéndose la valiente- Yo tampoco le tengo miedo a la tormenta… ¡Kodama es una bebe miedosa!... yo solo salí de mi cuarto para cerciorarme que todos están bien.

Hikari y Kodama dormían plácidamente abrazadas mientras Shinji y Nozomi trataban de dormir pegados, espalda contra espalda. La tormenta aullaba con toda su furia. Los truenos estremecían los ventanales mientras el golpeteo de las gruesas gotas de lluvia parecía ser de granizo plomizo. El viento silbaba y aullaba como un animal herido. Los dos niños se sentían aliviados al sentir la espalda del otro.

-Shinji… ¿Tu papa no mato a tu mama? ¿Verdad?... son solo habladurías de la gente… ¿tampoco se llevo a mi mama? ¿No es cierto?

Shinji se hizo el dormido para no contestar preguntas de las que no sabia las respuestas. La niña se incorporo y vio que Shinji tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Nozomi solo se acurruco contra él dándole la espalda y trato de conciliar el sueño.

-Ella sabia que se iba a morir- susurro- le pidió a Hikari que nos cuidara a nosotras y a papa un día antes… yo la escuche sin querer ¡estábamos todos juntos en un parque de diversiones! Kodama estaba con papa en los carros chocones… mi papa se puso furioso esos días y le dio un puñetazo a tu papa o eso escuche… sé que ese hombre vino a la casa con un ojo morado y hablo con papa en su despacho todo un día… papa nos dijo después que mama había sufrido un accidente…

La niña tembló a rememorar todo eso de nuevo, pero se sintió mejor al sacarlo de su interior. Lo que la carcomía por dentro era el no saber que había pasado en realidad. En intuir que había algo más que nadie quería decir. Shinji se termino de dormir de verdad. Era el mismo sueño, la misma pesadilla… pero esta vez no tenía miedo. "Solo quería mostrarle a mi hijo su brillante futuro" escucho como una voz lejana dentro de su cabeza. Nozomi también se había quedado dormida. Al final era mejor creer que su madre había desaparecido y que algún día iba a regresar.

En la mañana Shinji y Nozomi se quedaron dormidos hasta tarde. Hikari les tenía preparado el desayuno. La pecosa prefería hacer las labores de la casa o ponerse a leer y a estudiar en su tiempo libre. Si jugaba con sus hermanas era al escondite o a saltar a la cuerda. Shinji la encontraba muy seria para su gusto. Kodama prefería jugar a las muñecas todo el tiempo o estorbar a Hikari con la excusa de ayudarla a mantener limpia la casa o hacer la comida. Nozomi era más bien de gustos rudos y Shinji fue para ella como el hermano varón que nunca tuvo. Kodama era muy modosita y prefería imitar en lo posible a Hikari.

El señor Horaki llego al medio día muy cansado. Almorzó con sus hijas y su nuevo huésped. Shinji sintió por primera vez lo que era ser parte de una familia. El señor Horaki le dio una bolsa de caramelos a Hikari para que se los repartiera equitativamente y fue a dormir a su cuarto. Los caramelos eran caros y exquisitos. Hikari le dio cuatro a cada uno y guardo la bolsa en la alacena para merendar otro día.

Shinji y Nozomi estuvieron jugando en la mañana todos los juegos de video violentos que la niña coleccionaba y que siempre había tenido que jugar sola. Los dos jugaban una versión nueva de Halo después de almorzar. Luego jugaron futbolito en el patio. Nozomi era muy agresiva y su dominio del balón era abrumador. Aunque Shinji daba pelea no había logrado meter ni un gol. Tenía el cuerpo magullado y el orgullo herido por ser vapuleado por una niña. Nozomi no perdía oportunidad de jactarse y vanagloriarse.

-¡Esa es mi campeona!- Escucho Shinji a sus espaldas, al girarse se dio cuenta de que quien había hablado era el señor Horaki. El hombre continuo- ¡pero no me parece justo que la capitana del equipo y jugadora estrella del colegio se ensañe así con un principiante! ¿Qué te parece si te enfrentas con alguien de tu tamaño?

Nozomi estaba más que de acuerdo. El padre hizo sus calentamientos y luego se puso a jugar con su retoño. Nozomi jugaba muy bien y el tamaño del padre solo equilibraba el juego, no era una gran ventaja a la hora de la verdad. Estaban empatados y las otras dos hermanas vitoreaban a su padre cada vez que este metía un gol y abucheaban a la mayor cuando era esta. A Nozomi no le importaba y les sacaba la lengua diciéndoles perdedoras y fracasadas. La familia se divertía unida, pero Shinji no se sentía como parte de esa diversión.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y el juego fue interrumpido. Los niños seguían al señor Horaki hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontraron con un hombre de sombrero y gabardina. Lo acompañaban dos policías. El hombre le mostro su placa a Horaki y se identifico como detective de Homicidios.

-Solo vine a hacerles algunas preguntas… no le tomara mucho tiempo…

-Niños… ¡vayan a jugar!... Hikari, prepara un poco de café y unos aperitivos ¡llévalos a mi despacho!- Dijo el señor Horaki sombrío y serio de golpe.

Shinji y Nozomi se pusieron a jugar un videojuego en la sala. Kodama se puso a jugar cerca de ellos con sus juguetes. Hikari preparaba café y los aperitivos en la cocina. Todos estaban muy serios. Hikari fue con una bandeja y se anuncio primero antes de entrar. Luego salió y subió a su cuarto. La puerta del despacho estuvo cerrada por una hora más. Luego los policías se fueron. El señor Horaki se veía cansado y deprimido. Llamo por teléfono y pidió una cita para hablar con el comandante Ikari por la mañana.

Esa noche las tres niñas fueron al cuarto de su padre y le pidieron dormir con él. Shinji los escuchaba con claridad desde su cama. El padre acepto y las niñas se pusieron muy contentas. Shinji sabia que no formaba parte de esa familia. Solo trato de conciliar el sueño. Las niñas charlaban y reían con su padre. El señor Horaki les dijo que tendría mucho trabajo esos días y que estaría poco en casa.

-¿Es por la mujer que se suicido? ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Hikari por fin

-Ustedes no entienden nada… ¡no es algo que unas niñas puedan entender!... estaré ocupado por el trabajo, ¡eso es todo!

Shinji no escucho nada más. Las niñas se callaron y se dispusieron a dormir.

El tercer día transcurrió normal para Shinji y las hermanas Horaki. Hikari hacia la colada mientras Shinji hacia zapping con el televisor. Kodama y Nozomi se le acercaron con aire conspirativo.

-Shinji… ¡ven un momento!- Dijo Nozomi. Shinji así lo hizo. Nozomi sonrió con malicia y eso le dio al niño mala espina-¿quieres un caramelo de los que trajo mi papa ayer?

-Hikari los guardo en la alacena y son para merendar después del almuerzo-Shinji era muy reacio a desobedecer.

-¡Aquí tengo uno! Solo no digas nada…- Nozomi mal disimulaba una malvada sonrisa. Kodama estaba expectante. El caramelo estaba envuelto en papel multicolor, entorchado en sus extremos a mano. Shinji lo desenvolvió con cuidado y se quedo mirando el caramelo mientras lo hacia girar entre sus dedos. ¿Cuál era la trampa? Shinji lo olisqueo y dio unas lamiditas exploratorias con la punta de la lengua aumentando la expectación de las dos hermanas. Finalmente se lo metió a la boca y dejo que el caramelo se deshiciera degustándolo con evidente placer.

Kodama arrugo la carita e hizo gestos de desagrado. Sus ojos saltones mostraban su incredulidad. Tuvo arcadas y ganas de vomitar. La niña se tapo la boca horrorizada y se fue corriendo al baño seguida de su hermana que se partía de risa. Shinji se quedo de una pieza. El delicioso caramelo seguía en su boca. El niño solo se encogió de hombros.

Después de almorzar Nozomi y Kodama volvieron. Hikari les había dado galletas para merendar, pero a Shinji le gustaban más los caramelos. Su galleta no la había tocado y seguía en su envoltorio. Nozomi empujaba a Kodama, esta se armo de valor y dijo:

-Shinji… ¿quieres otro caramelo?

-¿Qué se traen ustedes?-Pregunto Shinji con suspicacia. Nozomi salió corriendo para reírse a gusto en la cocina. Kodama tenia el caramelo en la mano y al quedar sola se acobardo. Nozomi regreso tratando de fingir seriedad.

-No nos traemos nada- Dijo Nozomi, ella saco un caramelo de su bolsillo y le dio otro a Kodama- Si no quieres ¡mejor! Más caramelos para nosotras…

-No, ¡No!... ¡si quiero!-Dijo Shinji sin poder reprimir su gula infantil. Kodama le dio el caramelo que tenia para él. El niño no lo masticaba, solo dejaba que se deshiciera mientras lo hacia girar sobre su lengua y lo movía de un carrillo a otro. Las dos niñas se le quedaron mirando como si Shinji hiciera algo extraordinario, ¡digno de un fenómeno de circo!, al degustar el caramelo en su boca. Shinji esta vez no hizo caso.

-¿Tienen más?-

Las dos niñas rieron entre ellas.

-Si tenemos más… te daremos una cada una… ¡solo espéranos aquí!- Dijo Nozomi mientras jalaba de la mano a Kodama.

Shinji no las espero. Las siguió sin que estas se dieran cuenta. La verdad era que las dos niñas estaban eufóricas por su travesura. Desde la esquina de la pared Shinji vio como Nozomi sacaba dos caramelos de su bolsillo y le daba uno a su hermana. Las dos se bajaron sus Short y sus braguitas y se pusieron en cuclillas como si fueran a orinar. Shinji se sintió asqueado al ver como las dos niñas "aliñaban" su caramelo respectivo con sus coñitos

-¡Las voy a acusar con su papa!... ¡se lo voy a decir a Hikari!- les grito apareciéndoles de repente.

* * *

Estaba lloviendo a cantaros y Shinji se había perdido. Iba por la calle vestido con pantaloncillos cortos y camisa a rayas. Trataba de recordar cual era la casa y la calle en donde vivían las hermanas. En su espalda llevaba un morral. El niño vio un paraguas abandonado en un basurero y fue por el con la esperanza de no mojarse más. Pero lo habían desechado por que no servía, las varillas de metal cedieron bajo la presión de las gotas de lluvia. El niño tiro el paraguas a un lado y volvió a la búsqueda de la casa de las hermanas.

A medida que caminaba se empapaba más y más de agua. Ya estaba oscureciendo. Al niño todas las casas y las calles le parecían iguales. Había poca gente por los alrededores. El niño les preguntaba por la familia Horaki a quien se encontraba y las personas le decían que no sabían. Finalmente una señora mayor parecía ser vecina de ellos. Al principio dijo no saber nada de los Horaki, pero Shinji tuvo la ocurrencia de preguntar si conocía a tres niñas pecosas que eran hermanas. La mujer sonrió y le dijo que siempre las veía pasar por el frente de su casa. La mujer le dijo que la siguiera, que iba para su casa y al lado vivían las tres hermanas.

Hikari regaño a Shinji por haber salido sin permiso. El niño guardaba silencio mientras Kodama y Nozomi le suplicaban con los ojos que no dijera el por que se había ido de la casa.

-¡Lo siento Hikari!

-¡Lo lamentas! ¿Crees acaso que con eso arreglas todo?... ¡¿Para que saliste en primer lugar?

-Salí un momento para dar una vuelta… ¡estaba aburrido!- Mintió el niño bajando la vista.

-¡No podemos salir de esta casa y mucho menos sin permiso!... ¡mi papa te lo dejo muy claro desde el primer día que llegaste!...

-Hikari, ¡lo lamento! No se volverá a repetir…

-¡Mas vale que a si sea o le diré a mi padre que no puedes vivir con nosotras! ¡Que te devuelva con tus tíos! ¡Nadie te quiere aquí si no vas a obedecer las reglas!- Hikari no se dio cuenta que había tocado la llaga de la herida. Shinji sintió que las lágrimas perlaban sus ojos. Sin piedad contraataco donde sabia que iba a doler más:

-¡Tu no eres mi mama!, ¡Ni la mama de nadie!… ¡no te hagas la madura conmigo solo por que eres una aburrida que se le olvido como ser una niña!

Hikari le dio una bofetada y Shinji le jalo una coleta. En el suelo se jalaron de los cabellos y se agarraron a golpes, patadas y mordiscos como si estuvieran en el patio del colegio. Nozomi y Kodama los separaron.

-Le voy a decir a mi papa que te corra de mi casa…- Le grito Hikari mientras Kodama la empujaba

-¡Pues yo le voy a decir lo que tus hermanas me hicieron con los caramelos que tienes en la alacena!... ¡Fue idea de ellas que saliera de la casa!

Hikari pareció apaciguarse. O mejor dicho, su enojo tenía otro objetivo. Con sus puñitos en las caderas encaro a sus hermanas

-¿Qué le hicieron ustedes dos y que tiene que ver con los caramelos?

Nozomi, a pesar de ser la mayor, prefería dejarle la responsabilidad de mujer de la casa a Hikari. Ella siempre había sido más apegada a su padre y le gustaba ser más el primogénito varón que responsable hija quisquillosa o tierna niña consentida. Kodama quería ser como Hikari, pero siempre secundaba a la mayor para la travesura y la diversión. Las dos confesaron cabizbajas y en forma entrecortada la travesura.

-¿Y para que salió de la casa Shinji?

Las dos niñas guardaron silencio.

-Se nos ocurrió que para estar en paz teníamos que chuparle su "pipicito" con leche condensada…-Dijo Kodama mirando para el otro lado y jugueteando con sus dedos

-¡Queeeee!-Grito Hikari en el colmo de la indignación.

-Yo salí a comprarla, ¡pero me perdí!- Confeso Shinji enseñándole las latas de leche condensada a Hikari. La tenía en su morral. Hikari se encaro a sus hermanas.

-¡Se dan cuenta de que hubieran metido en líos a papa si algo le hubiera pasado a Shinji! ¡Es nuestro invitado!

-¡Lo sentimos!- Dijeron las dos niñas a dúo

-¡Vayan a bañarse y hagan su cochinada para que estén en paz los tres! ¡Ahora mismo!- Sentencio Hikari en forma inapelable señalando con su brazo extendido las escaleras. Las dos niñas no se atrevieron a rebatir. Shinji se limpiaba a conciencia su pipicito con agua y jabón en el baño. Los tres niños estaban desnudos destilando agua. Nozomi y Kodama insistían en que Shinji se limpiara una y otra vez.

-¡Nada de eso!- Dijo Shinji- ¿Cómo se que no se metían el caramelo en sus agujeros después de orinar? Vamos a mi cuarto…

-¡Pero te echas bastante leche condensada!-Le replico Nozomi.

El pipicito de Shinji era apenas un moco de pavo. Una salchicha canija que colgaba de entre sus piernas. Cada niña estaba envuelta en su toalla. Shinji aderezo su pipi con un hilo espeso de la leche azucarada. Finas hebras caían al suelo. El niño se untaba con las puntas de sus dedos y luego chupaba de la lata. Las dos niñas se empujaban y discutían sobre quien iba a ser la primera. Shinji estaba de pie con las piernas abiertas.

-¡Hazlo tu Kodama!…

-¡Fue tu idea y nos descubrieron por tu culpa!-replico la niña. Con este último argumento Nozomi cedió. Ella se puso de rodillas y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Shinji le sujetaba la cabeza con una mano mientras con la otra levantaba la punta de su pipi. El niño sintió un cosquilleo al sentir la punta de la lengua de Nozomi tocar la punta roma de su pene. La niña echó la cabeza hacia atrás con violencia, se puso a escupir y a gargajear con la cara congestionada de asco y repulsión mientras se limpiaba la lengua lamiendo la toalla que colgaba de sus hombros. Kodama y Shinji rieron con ganas al verla.

-¡Ya cumplí!, ¡estamos en paz!

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Ni la tocaste!-replico Shinji

-¡Si la toque!

-¡No duraste nada! ¡Otra vez!... pero te lo metes en la boca y lo chupas hasta que yo te diga…

-¡No me pienso meter eso en mi boca ni loca!…

-Lámelo entonces- Dijo el niño sujetándole la cabeza con las dos manos- ¡Lame toda la leche condensada y estamos en paz!... después te tocara reírte de Kodama cuando sea su turno

La susodicha se puso seria de golpe al recordar que tendría que estar de rodillas como estaba su hermana y haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Pero te lavas tu "cosita"! No pienso lamer nada que tenga la saliva de mi hermana…

-Esta bien-Shinji encontraba todo muy divertido. Más que venganza era un juego para él. Ya no sentía ni odio, ni rencor contra las hermanas.

Nozomi empezó lamiendo las líneas de leche que se escurrían en las entrepiernas del niño. La niña trataba de evitar lo más posible el desagradable momento de lamer esa cosa que los niños usaban para orinar. Shinji sintió comezón y escalofríos, pero no dijo nada. Sujetaba con sus manitas la cabeza de Nozomi. La húmeda lengua se deslizaba por sus muslos como seda. La niña encontraba la leche condensada rica y dulce.

La niña sopeso con sus manitas las bolitas y la salchicha canija que imperceptiblemente se estaba empinando de a poquito. Nozomi se chupo la punta de sus dedos y luego empezó a lamer con la punta de su lengua en breves roces exploratorios. El pipicito del niño no sabia diferente a sus muslos. Con más confianza la niña empezó a lamer el pipicito y las bolitas con la punta de la lengua o con su lado plano mientras sus manitas le levantaban el pene para lamer por debajo o hacia a un lado sus bolitas buscando rincones o pliegues azucarados. El miembro del niño solo se dejaba manipular.

-¡Échate más leche condensada!-Dijo Nozomi

-No… ¡No!... ¡es mi turno y te echas bastante leche condensada!- Brincoteo y pataleo Kodama. La niña tomo de la mano a Shinji y fueron al baño. El niño estaba algo atontado. Entre las piernas sentía un hormigueo agradable. La niña le lavo su cosita con sus manitas, agua y jabón. Shinji cerró un ojo y se mordió los labios al sentir por primera vez en su vida una erección. Su miembro había aumentado de tamaño, grosor y largura. Kodama y Nozomi se asustaron al ver como la salchicha canija se inflaba y endurecía.

-Shinji… ¡Tu cara se puso roja!... ¿Te duele?-Pregunto Nozomi

-No… no es que me duela…

Kodama le toco en la punta de su pene con la punta de su dedo con algo de miedo. Luego lo toco del todo bajándolo para luego este saltar como tabla de piscina al soltarlo. ¡Estaba duro y firme!

-¡Esta tieso y caliente!-Dijo Kodama en forma inocente

-No me duele- Dijo el niño- ¡se siente bien!- El niño hizo como Kodama con su dedo. El niño estuvo blandiendo su palito de carne como si fuera una espada moviendo sus caderas. El aire acariciaba su miembro en forma agradable. La puntica de su glande se asomaba apenas de entre la piel de su prepucio. Su miembro se fue desinflando solito hasta volver a la normalidad.

-Kodama, ¡haz lo que hiciste otra vez para que se vuelva a poner duro y grande!- Dijo Nozomi

-No-Negó Shinji- Falta Kodama y estamos todos en paz… ¡ya mi pipicito esta limpio y como antes!

-¡Pero te echas mucha leche condensada!- Exigió Kodama agarrándolo de la mano para volver a la habitación. Nozomi estaba detrás de ellos.

Kodama, con lo que había visto hacer a Nozomi, no estaba para nada reacia a lamer y chupar del pipicito del niño. Para Shinji esta vez fue mucho más agradable que con la mayor. Como Nozomi, ella le levantaba el pipicito para lamer por debajo o hacia un lado sus bolitas. La niña no tuvo reparos de lamer a pasar a chupar el flácido y esmirriado pene del niño.

Kodama, con los labios apretados alrededor del pene, chupaba sonoramente bajando y subiendo su cabecita. Shinji sintió su pene inflarse y endurecerse de nuevo, pero eso no pareció importarle a la niña. Ella abrió más la boca y se trago también las bolas sorbiendo y chupando con más fuerza. El gusanillo del niño se iba empinando y Kodama tenía que retroceder meneando la lengua alrededor. Shinji tenía la cara completamente roja y la rajita de su pene se asomaba de su prepucio como un ojo. Su erección era completa y total. Al niño le dolía los esfuerzos que hacia su glande de salir de su estuche de piel.

-Kodama… ¡apártate!... creo que voy a orinar

La niña se aparto como el rayo. Shinji sintió los estertores y las convulsiones de algo que quería salir, pero no salía. Al niño su pipicito se había convertido en un mástil de carne. Los niños ya estaban por completo reconciliados. Se sentaron en la cama desnudos a esperar que a Shinji se le bajara la hinchazón tomando por turnos de la lata de leche condensada hasta que esta quedo vacía.

Las niñas fueron a sus cuartos respectivos a vestirse. Shinji se quedo acomodando el estropicio que habían hecho en el cuarto y en el baño. Se había vestido y su pipicito hacia un bulto en sus pantaloncillos. Al rato se fue encorvando y volviendo a la normalidad. Kodama y Nozomi le contaban con pelos y señales a Hikari todo. Estaban muy contentas y se habían divertido mucho. Shinji se les unió, Hikari aprovecho para decirles:

-Papa llamo… ¡estará ausente por unos días!… solo me dijo que no saliéramos, ni que le abriéramos la puerta a nadie…

Las niñas se pusieron alicaídas con la noticia. Ya era tarde y todo el mundo se fue a acostar. Shinji no podía conciliar el sueño en su habitación. Bajo a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua. Hikari leía un libro en la sala. El niño sintió que le hacia falta hacer las paces con ella.

-Hikari-Le dijo- ¡siento mucho lo que te dije!... pero me dio mucho miedo que me dijeras que me iban a mandar de nuevo con mis tíos… ¡ellos no me quieren, ni mi papa tampoco!... para ellos soy un estorbo…

-Shinji, ¡yo no lo sabia!-le replico ella con el mismo tono. Se hizo un silencio entre ellos.

-¿Qué estas leyendo?

-"Orgullo y prejuicio" de Jane Austen

Shinji torció el gesto. La película la habían dado por televisión y el se había aburrido a los 15 minutos. El libro parecía un ladrillo e Hikari ya había leído las ¾ partes de él

-Hikari, ¿No sabes hacer cosas divertidas?

-¡Leer es divertido!

-Leer y estudiar no es divertido, ¡por eso nos obligan!- Shinji le conto sobre su profesor particular y lo estricto que era con él.

-Shinji, ¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo a algo muy divertido?- Dijo la niña después de pensarlo un poco

-¿Tengo que leer?

-No

-¡Mmmm!- El niño se rasco detrás de una oreja pensándolo un rato. No creía que Hikari supiera de juegos que no fueran aburridos o peor… ¡educativos!... Pero si quería hacer las paces con ella era mejor seguirle la corriente y jugar con ella- ¡Bueno! Esta bien…

Los dos niños fueron a la habitación de Hikari. La niña apago la luz y tranco la puerta. Estaban en penumbras mientras la claridad de la luna y las estrellas entraban por la ventana. Hikari dijo:

-Es un juego de gente grande… mi mama y mi papa a veces dejaban la puerta de su cuarto entreabierta por la noche… ¡ellos creían que todos estaban dormidos!... yo los veía jugar… ¡vamos a quitarnos la ropa!

Shinji e Hikari se desnudaron por completo. Era la primera vez que Shinji veía a Hikari desnuda. La niña tenía un par de hinchazones en el pecho para sus futuros senos. Entre las piernas sus labios vaginales eran gruesos y en forma de grano de café. Los dos niños se veían el uno al otro sin malicia, ni pudor. Shinji estaba expectante.

-Ahora nos besamos en la boca…- Dijo Hikari

-¿Cómo en la televisión?

-Si… yo siempre jugaba sola y me besaba la mano así- le mostro Hikari cerrando su puñito y mostrándole a Shinji. El niño la imito con su manita. El dedo pulgar era el labio inferior y el índice el superior. Hikari se dio cuenta por la cara que ponía el niño que encontraba su juego secreto aburrido. La niña pensó que tendría que ser más audaz.

-¡Ven!- le dijo tomándole de la mano y acercando su carita a la cara del niño.

La niña le dio un tenue roce con sus labios con algo de miedo y timidez. Shinji sintió que los pelos de su nuca se erizaban. A Hikari por el contrario le molesto el cosquilleo de sentir la respiración del niño entre su nariz y la boca.

-¿Te gusto?-Pregunto la niña

-Si… ¡me gusto mucho!-Confeso el niño.

-Hagámoslo otra vez, ¡pero cierra los ojos como en la televisión y contén la respiración!

Shinji cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento. Hikari volvió a rozar sus labios contra los de él con suavidad, desde una comisura de la boca hasta la otra. Shinji abrió los ojos y exhalo el aire. Hikari tenía la cara colorada.

-¡Ahora me toca a mí!- Dijo la niña. Ella cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento. Shinji la beso con torpeza en su primer intento, pero en el segundo le fue mejor. Los dos niños se besaban con total inocencia, sin tener idea de que fuera erótico o sensual. Lo que sentían era agradable, dulce y tierno. Shinji sintió como su pequeño pito se iba empinando.

-Hikari… será mejor que paremos y esperemos a que se me pase- Le dijo el niño

-No, ¡Esta bien!... tu cosita tiene que ponerse bien grande y dura para que sigamos jugando-Dijo la niña-¿Todavía no te sale esperma verdad?

-¿esperma?

-Si, de ese esperma vienen los bebes… en el esperma están los espermatozoides que al unirse al ovulo forman el bebe que crece en la barriga de la madre- Hikari paro con la explicación al ver la cara que ponía Shinji- ¡te lo explico después!... ¡acuéstate aquí conmigo en mi cama!…

-¿No te va a crecer después un bebe en la barriga? ¿Verdad?

-No, ¡tonto! Te tiene que salir esperma en tu cosita y a mí tiene que venirme la menstruación…

Los niños dejaron su cháchara mientras volvían a besarse. Empiernados y abrazados buscaban frotarse y rozarse lo más posible. Hikari hasta ahora solo había tenido sexo solitario y lo que había leído sobre la sexualidad y el embarazo le quitaba todo miedo o escrúpulo. Era una niña sin un sentido moral desarrollado. Lo que hacia con Shinji era placentero y rico. Para ninguno de los dos niños era algo más que un inocente juego. Con las bocas abiertas y enroscando sus lenguas eran más atrevidos con los besos, pero solo imitaban lo que habían visto por televisión inconscientemente.

Shinji empezó a sentir dolor cuando su pito estuvo completamente erecto. Su glande forcejeaba para salir de su pellejo. El niño sentía ardor en la punta de su prepucio. Hikari hizo que se sentara en su cama y con su manita trato de echar hacia atrás la piel. La joven apretaba con sus dedos anillados alrededor del falo mientras que con un movimiento de muñeca subía y bajaba la piel. Ella sentía calentura entre las piernas y se hacia dedos mientras le hacia a Shinji su primera paja. El niño hecho la cabeza hacia atrás cuando su pito quedo totalmente expuesto y en carne viva.

-¡Ahora me lo metes con cuidadito!… mi papa se pone encima de mi mama cuando juegan y él le mete "eso" en su agujero…-Le explico la niña mientras se acostaba de espalda a su lado. Shinji sentía un hormigueo agradable en todo el cuerpo. La almejita de Hikari estaba abierta de par en par para él mostrando su húmedo color rosado salmón. Hikari tenía los labios vaginales más gruesos e hinchados que sus hermanas. Tenía una pepita rosada y redonda como una perla. En su agujerito se veía como una tela de carne en toda la entrada. El niño trato de meter su incipiente virilidad como le había explicado su amiguita. El niño en ningún momento la llego a penetrar del todo, pero el roce entre la carne viva de sus sexos era rico para ambos, ¡exquisito!

Estaban panza a panza. Shinji sentía las hinchazones de los pechos de Hikari contra su pecho. Los niños buscaban la forma de aumentar el roce frotándose con fuerza. Más de una vez la niña sintió dolor al estirarse su tierno himen ante las embestidas del niño, pero Shinji no tenía ni la intención o el conocimiento para llegar más allá. Su miembro no estaba lo suficientemente desarrollado y se doblaba con frecuencia. Para la niña era mejor que su dedito. El niño prefería jugar con su punta haciendo que subiese y bajase por entre los labios vaginales de la niña o poner su esmirriada salchicha entre la zanja de Hikari como si este fuera pan de perro caliente.

Los niños estaban divirtiéndose de lo lindo con su juego. A Hikari su coñito no se lubricaba todavía por si solo y le tenía que pedir a Shinji que parara para chuparse un dedo y ensalivar su coño para luego seguir jugando. Al niño se le ocurrió que ella le hiciera "una leche condensada" y con su pipicito ensalivado volvían a la joda. Los niños en un momento determinado sintieron una oleada de placer intensa que los dejo en el sitio. Temblando como si tuvieran frio, yacía uno al lado del otro. Hikari ya estaba más acostumbrada a esa sensación de paz y completa languidez por que se masturbaba con frecuencia para liberarse del stress de ser la mujer de la casa a tan corta edad.

-Entonces… ¿te parecen mis juegos aburridos?-exclamo triunfalmente la niña con su arrogancia pedante de sabelotodo.

Shinji no podía responder por que hacia esfuerzos por recuperar el aliento mientras sentía su cuerpecito convulsionarse. Sus pipicito palpitaba, pero empezaba a encorvarse y a volver a su tamaño normal. La niña fue a buscar sus ropas y se las puso. Le dio las ropas del niño y le dijo:

-¡Ni una palabra de esto a nadie!... podemos volver a jugar en la noche ¡cuando todo el mundo se duerma!… ¡vete para tu cuarto!

Shinji asintió.

El niño durmió por completo algunas horas. Fue un sueño reparador que lo lleno de energía. Pero la sensación de euforia era muy intensa y se levanto en la madrugada. Todos estaban dormidos en sus cuartos y en sus camas, menos Kodama que jugaba con sus muñecas al Té y a los biscochos. Al ver al niño levantado se alegro mucho.

-¡Shinji! ¿Quieres jugar conmigo mientras esperamos a que todo el mundo se despierte?

-¡Bueno!- Dijo el niño sin segundas intenciones. El juego era muy "de niñas pequeñas" y al rato Shinji le pidió a Kodama jugar a otra cosa.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos un videojuego?

-Los videojuegos no me gustan tan temprano por la mañana…-Dijo la niña- ¿Y si jugamos a "los caramelos y a la leche condensada otra vez"?... ¡pero no se lo decimos a nadie! ¡Ni a mi papa, ni a Hikari o a Nozomi! ¡A nadie!

Shinji no puso objeciones. Se fueron a bañar primero los dos juntos en la tina. Estuvieron chapoteando y echándose agua por un buen rato. Luego fueron al cuarto de la niña envueltos en sus toallas. Kodama era muy cosquillosa. Tumbada de bruces en su cama se retorcía de la risa cuando el niño apenas le rozaba los muslos con la punta de los dedos. La niña entre sus blancas piernecitas tenía su imperceptible línea vertical. Entre risitas la niña dejo que el niño separara sus tiernos labios vaginales. Como Hikari ella también tenía una pepita rosa y una tenue telita de carne en todo su agujerito.

-¡Mmmmm!... se siente rico- dijo la niña al sentir el dedo índice del niño dentro de su almejita.

Shinji la masturbaba sin saberlo. La niña se mordía los labios y era pura risitas. Sus músculos vaginales se enroscaban en el dedo del niño. El sabor del chochito de la niña era agridulce, Shinji se chupaba el dedo para lubricarlo y luego meterlo a explorar en su húmedo calor. El niño paso a usar su boca, labios y lengua para beneplácito de la niña que se relamía los labios y temblaba como si tuviera fiebre. Sus risitas eran ahora jadeos. Con la punta de la lengua el niño rozo sin querer la pepita rosa que estaba hinchada y redonda como una perla.

-¡Aaaaaah!- exclamo Kodama sintiendo un escalofrió recorriendo su columna vertebral. Ella cerró sus piernecitas de golpe, pero la cabeza del niño estaba en medio. La niña empezó a sollozar quedito mientras Shinji jugueteaba con su clítoris. La niña se retorcía y lloraba mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza. La niña tuvo su primer orgasmo en poco tiempo. Shinji ya lo sabía y a su vez estaba muy excitado. Su pipicito estaba completamente erecto.

-¿Te gusto como jugué con tu pepita Kodama?

-¡Siiiiiii!... ¡fue bien rico!

-Ahora me toca a mí que me hagas "una leche condensada" igual de rica-

A Kodama no le gusto que Shinji se echara su cubierta de piel hacia atrás. La apariencia del falo del niño a carne viva le pareció repugnante. Al principio solo se limito a bajar y subir el pellejo del niño con sus manitas sin atreverse a metérselo en la boca. Shinji sintió que su miembro estaba bien duro.

-Kodama, ¡así no juego más contigo!... métetelo en la boca…

-¡No quiero!... ¡no dijiste nada de hacerlo así!- protesto la niña sin parar de hacerle la paja. Shinji le puso sus manitas sobre las suyas.

-¡Bueno!... ¡yo te hago lo que tu me hagas!... juego con tu "pepita" con mi boca si tu chupas y lames mi "cosita"…

Los niños improvisaron un 69 con Shinji debajo y Kodama arriba. La niña reanudo su paja con una mano mientras que con la otra se sostenía. Shinji le hacía dedos en su chochito para luego iniciar una comida de coño en toda regla. El niño sintió la calidez de los labios de Kodama y la humedad de su lengua enroscada alrededor de su pito. Shinji le acariciaba las nalgas y la cabecita de Kodama subía y bajaba. La niña degustaba ya sin asco el miembro del niño como si este fuera una piruleta y en retribución Shinji jugaba con su clítoris. Los niños explotaron de nuevo de placer.

Shinji le pregunto a Kodama si quería seguir jugando. La niña, entre jadeos y con la cara colorada, le contesto que sí. El niño sonrió y le dijo que se que cerrara los ojos y contuviera la respiración. La niña así lo hizo y Shinji la beso en los labios como Hikari le había enseñado. Los dos niños estaban en la cama acariciándose y besándose. El miembro del niño estaba erecto de nuevo y Shinji aprovecho para hacerle a Kodama lo mismo que a Hikari en la noche. Pero el coñito de la niña era muy apretado y estrecho. Shinji tenía miedo de lastimarla y solo se conformaba con rozar al ras su zanja y humedecer la cabecita de su miembro en su coñito ensalivado sin intentar penetrarla.

-¿Así no te duele?

-No, ¡me hace cosquillas!- dijo la niña entre risitas. Los niños no llegaron al orgasmo esta vez, pero era agradable el roce de sus sexos. El miembro del niño se desinflo por completo poco a poco y Shinji no tuvo forma de que se volviera duro otra vez.

Ya el resto de los habitantes de la casa se habían despertado y los dos niños se les unieron en el desayuno. Los niños estuvieron haraganeando el resto del día. Hasta Hikari se puso a jugar con ellos al escondite. Ya no estaba tan seria y rígida. Se reía y divertía en forma muy espontanea. Entre todos prepararon el almuerzo. Hikari y Kodama fueron a tomar una siesta para pasar el calor de la tarde y digerir la comida. Nozomi era muy hiperactiva y le dijo a Shinji que jugaran futbolito en el patio. Shinji negó con la cabeza:

-¡Eres muy buena y no estoy a tu nivel!... si quieres podemos jugar a otra cosa…

* * *

-¡Ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡que rico!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!- Jadeaba la mayor de las Horaki bajo la sombra de un árbol en un discreto rincón del patio. Shinji bufaba sobre ella y pensaba lo mismo. ¡En verdad era muy rico meter y sacar su pipicito en el coñito de Nozomi!

Nozomi estaba de bruces y desnuda sobre la hierba con sus piernitas al aire mientras apretaba o separaba convulsamente sus deditos de los pies. Shinji estaba desnudo sobre ella bombeando con fuerza mientras ella lo abrazaba y su tierno culito amortiguaba el subir y bajar de las caderas del niño. Shinji caía sobre ella con todas sus fuerzas y todo su peso. Los chichones en el pecho de la niña estaban aplastados por el pecho del niño mientras sus pancitas patinaban en una película de sudor que había entre ellos. Las ropas de los niños estaban desparramadas alrededor. Shinji penetraba por completo a la niña, pero el himen de esta era muy elástico y flexible. El tierno capullo de virilidad del niño no era lo suficientemente fuerte y grande para rasgarlo, no era más largo o grueso que uno de sus dedos.

El placer era tan intenso que les permitía ignorar el dolor. A diferencia de Hikari o Kodama, Nozomi no se retorcía, ni ponía cara de sufrimiento al sentir las embestidas del niño contra la tierna y delgada barrera de carne que protegía su virginidad. ¡Todo lo contrario! El endeble ariete era el que se doblaba o deformaba al chocar con la barrera ¡produciendo dolor en el niño! Shinji prefería ignorarlo al sentir su miembro asido por completo por el coñito de Nozomi. Con ella no tenía que reprimirse, o ser delicado o preocuparse de si la estaba lastimando. ¡Solo de gozar y de pasarla bien tirándose a Nozomi con ganas!

La niña puso un pie sobre otro y apretó los cachetes del culo del niño con sus tobillos para que este la penetrara hasta el fondo de sus entrañas. Los niños sorbieron con fuerza de los labios del otro y sus lenguas se enlazaron. Los cuerpecitos se movían con unos suaves compases mientras se rozaban la piel contra la piel. El miembro del niño estiraba hasta su límite el himen de la niña y se mantenía inmóvil dentro de ella.

Shinji estuvo a punto de desvirgarla, pero el gusto les llego a los dos al mismo tiempo en forma fulminante. Para Nozomi fue su primer orgasmo y para Shinji el más intenso. Llevaban 15 minutos completos de pura joda, ¡estaban agotados! y con sus cuerpecitos perlados de sudor. La tensión en sus cuerpos fue cediendo mientras un sentimiento de languidez y modorra se apoderaba de ellos. La niña sintió como el miembro del niño se iba encogiendo y arrugando en su interior. Shinji se tumbo a un lado de ella totalmente exhausto. Su pipicito no daba para más para frustración de Nozomi que quería otra tanda. Shinji le dijo que lo sentía, pero su pipicito parecía que estaba "dormido" pero que mañana podrían volver a jugar.

-¡Bueno!... pero yo arriba para la próxima- convino la niña. Shinji le tuvo que hacer dedos y jugar al "caramelo" con ella para contentarla. ¡Pero ella estaba encaprichada con el juego del "mete y saca"! de malos modos se puso sus ropas y se fue exigiéndole al niño que no le dijera nada a sus hermanas, ni a su padre. ¡Que tuviera más aguante para mañana a la misma hora!

El padre de las niñas volvió para la hora de la cena. Los niños jugaban a saltar la cuerda en el patio. Kodama y Shinji sostenían cada uno una cuerda en su extremo mientras el otro estaba atado a un poste. Shinji e Hikari hacían equipo contra Kodama y Nozomi. Hikari competía contra su hermana mayor y el señor Horaki no podía creer como ella perdía toda su seriedad y decoro para comportarse como la niña que era. Las dos niñas se echaban puyas mientras trataban de tocar el piso o dar la vuelta mientras sus compañeros de equipo mantenían la cuerda en movimiento y marcaban el ritmo con una canción infantil que cantaban a dúo y decía lo que las niñas tenían que hacer.

Las niñas dejaron sus juegos y dieron brincos de alegría al ver a su padre. Shinji se sintió por primera vez desde que había llegado a esa casa como parte de esa alegría y felicidad, pero el señor Horaki destruyo ese momento feliz para el niño, ¡sin querer y para siempre!, con solo decir:

-Shinji… ¡tengo que llevarte a casa de tus tíos en este momento por orden de tu padre!… recoge tus cosas…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios. Perdonen el contenido Lolicon-Shotacon de la narración, ¡no suelo escribir relatos de ese tipo! Solo espero que sirva cuando menos como moraleja de la historia que a los niños hay que estarlos supervisando. Una vez me toco quedarme todo un fin de semana con unas primas nosotros solos en la casa de mi tío mientras los adultos se iban de viaje. Cualquiera que haya tenido que arreglárselas solo de niño por que sus padres se iban a trabajar podrá identificarse con esta historia. Dentro de poco la segunda parte con ellos más crecidos.


	2. Tres chicas pecosas

**Tres chicas pecosas**

Evangelion pertenece a Gainax, este es un fanfic sin fines de lucro

Contenido adulto

-¿Dónde estoy?- Musito Shinji con los ojos cerrados mientras lentamente iba recuperando la conciencia. Sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido y acalambrado, semiconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Estaba completamente desorientado y un montón de imágenes inconexas desfilaron por su mente. Sin abrir todavía los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en una cama con una manguera de solución intravenosa clavada en su brazo. Al abrir los ojos vio que estaba en una habitación de hospital.

El muchacho recordó que la pelea con el ángel de turno había sido en verdad violenta y salvaje. Lo último que recordaba era que él enemigo se había autodestruido. Una enfermera le informo que Asuka y Rei estaban bien, pero iban a necesitar estar más tiempo hospitalizadas. Misato vino y le explico que la ciudad había recibido un daño devastador.

-…Pero estará operativa en poco tiempo- le decía al muchacho- Muchos tendrán que quedarse en los refugios mientras reparan sus casas o se les asignan unas nuevas… las clases estarán suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso… ¡aprovecha el tiempo para estudiar y estar al día!

Shinji se levanto a duras penas. Unas enfermeras le ayudaron a vestirse mientras Misato esperaba afuera. El muchacho seguía atontado por los sedantes y calmantes para el dolor, sentía sus dedos tiesos y agarrotados. Era un muñeco en manos de las enfermeras que cubrían su absoluta desnudez con su típico uniforme escolar.

El Hospital estaba más que saturado de heridos. Los médicos y las enfermeras no se daban abasto. Asuka y Rei estaban postradas en sus camas inconscientes por los analgésicos con sus cuerpos cubiertos de vendajes. El muchacho siguió a su tutora al auto pensando que irían a casa. Caminaba con dificultad junto a Misato y al llegar al auto necesito de su ayuda para sentarse en el asiento de copiloto. El muchacho tenia la cabeza embotada y dándole vueltas. ¡Solo quería volver al apartamento, a su cuarto y a sus cosas! Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que iban a otra parte.

-Tengo que irme de viaje y no quiero que te quedes solo en la casa en el estado en que estas-Le explico Misato- No puedo asignar a nadie que te cuide, ¡ya has visto que los hospitales están al punto del colapso!… Makoto y Shigeru estarán a cargo hasta que el Comandante Ikari y el Vicecomandante Fuyutsuki regresen… ¡prometo traerles regalos a ti y a Asuka en lo que vuelva de Tokio-02!

Shinji se preguntaba con quien se iba a quedar ¿con Kaji? ¿La Doctora Akagi o con Maya Ibuki? Misato seguía con su divertido parloteo desenfadado. El muchacho sabía que tras su apariencia optimista y alegre ocultaba su preocupación por lo serios que habían sido los daños en la ciudad. El muchacho no quería reconocer que la quería mucho y que en realidad había empezado a vivir desde que era piloto de Evangelion. De su triste y solitaria niñez no quería acordarse.

Hikari y sus hermanas esperaban a Shinji y a Misato en la puerta de su casa. Shinji había reconocido a Hikari desde la primera vez que se reencontraron. Ella parecía no reconocerlo, ni acordarse de él. ¡Pero Shinji si que se acordaba de ella y de sus hermanas! De niño no tenía conciencia clara de lo que hacía, ¡pero ya no era tan inocente! El señor Horaki lo recordó más que nada por su nombre y apellido. Fue entonces que las tres hermanas reconocieron a Shinji como el extraño niño salido de la nada que se había quedado en su casa apenas una semana y del que no volvieron a saber nada después. Shinji prefirió hacerse el desmemoriado. Las hermanas no parecían recordar nada más en verdad.

El señor Horaki viajaba mucho por su trabajo en NERV y no iba a estar en casa durante la estadía del muchacho. Las tres jóvenes eran muy bellas y con un parecido casi de trillizas. Solo que en estatura iban aumentando en una palma desde la menor hasta la mayor. Las chicas llevaban sus coletas como de cuando eran niñas.

Kodama usaba una minifalda escotada muy sexi y atrevida para su edad. Era delgadita, fina y estilizada. Tenía una cinturita de avispa y unos grandes limones que parecían henchidos de jugo que empezaban a despuntar. Su culito era respingón y altivo. Su aspecto aniñado la hacia parecer un hada moderna o una princesa mágica de anime. Su simpática carita pecosa y la apariencia frágil, etérea de su figura le quitaba todo erotismo a sus ropas que mostraban demasiada piel. ¡Que eran más fina lencería que ropa de calle o de estar en casa!

Hikari usaba un vestido largo de hasta cuatro dedos por debajo de la rodilla. A diferencia de su hermana menor prefería ocultar sus pronunciadas curvas. El vestido era chic y elegante a pesar de dar la impresión de que Hikari no tenía nada de culo o tetas. Shinji se sonrojo al sentir los suaves senos aprisionados por debajo del vestido contra su espalda cuando ella amablemente lo ayudo a salir del auto. Se apoyo en ella para dar los primeros pasos, sin querer su mano se poso en su firme y redondo trasero.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto la pecosa- ¡tu cara se puso roja!

-¡No es nada!- Dijo el muchacho sacando la mano de donde no debía, ¡antes de que sucumbiera a la tentación de palpar y apretar esa deliciosa nalga!

Finalmente Nozomi vestía obreras ropas masculinas. Pantalones raídos muy usados, una holgada camisa blanca por fuera y una gorra de beisbol volteada. A los 15 años tenia un cuerpo de Top model que ella desaprovechaba con su falta de gusto al vestir y su nulo sentido de la moda. Su aspecto era rudo, de heroína superviviente de película de terror o de convicta lesbiana de buen corazón de una cárcel de mujeres. Se veía femeninamente agresiva y su aspecto era intimidante. A pesar de eso todos sabían que ella era todo un amor y un estuche de monerías, pero ¡muy capaz de pelear a puñetazos con cualquier chico y de no tener pelos en la lengua para decirle a la gente la verdad en la cara! Era de las tres hermanas la que tenía mejor cuerpo

Shinji encontraba la casa pequeña al compararla con sus recuerdos. ¡Por supuesto que ahora era más grande y alto! Le asignaron la vieja habitación de huéspedes que había sido su cuarto. Misato le explicaba a Hikari que tenía que hacer:

-Para sentarse, acostarse y pararse tienen que ayudarlo o se va a desgarrar un musculo… puede moverse con dificultad, ¡solo estén cerca de él, cuando menos una de ustedes en todo momento, para que no se tropiece!... subir y bajar las escaleras es un buen ejercicio ¡que lo haga todos los días sin ayuda! Solo estén cerca… los médicos me dejaron una lista de actividades que debe de hacer tres veces al día que le ayudaran a recuperar la coordinación motriz… ¡ejem!... hay otras cosillas… tendrán que ayudarle a bañarse… a vestirse o desvestirse y darle de comer en la boca los primeros días…

-Esta bien Mayor, la doctora Akagi vino en la mañana y nos explico todo lo que teníamos que hacer para que se recuperara pronto- Dijo Hikari- ¡vamos a ser como sus enfermeras! No nos vamos a sentir abochornadas si lo vemos desnudo o haciendo sus necesidades, ¡ni dejaremos que se sienta avergonzado o mal por ello!…

-¡Bueno! Ya sabes lo cerrado que es con las demás personas… - Dijo la tutora del muchacho con una sonrisa. Al ver su reloj exclamo en forma abrupta- ¡tengo que irme o perderé mi vuelo!... me voy tranquila sabiendo que esta en buenas manos… ¡Si no fuera por esos malditos burócratas de la ONU y el gobierno no tendría que irme!...

Nozomi y Kodama ametrallaban de preguntas a Shinji, mientras tanto, sobre la pelea que había tenido con el ángel. Shinji por lo general rehuía ese tipo de temas. Fuera de Rei, Asuka e Hikari no se relacionaba con otras chicas de su edad. Asuka y Rei eran pilotos como él. Hikari era mucho más seria y discreta, pero muchas chicas lo acosaban por ser piloto de Evangelion. Nozomi y Kodama no eran la excepción, pero Hikari las frenaba cuando se volvían muy molestas. ¡La mayor y la menor no habían cambiado nada en su forma de ser! Shinji en realidad no tenía casi trato con ellas y estas querían aprovecharse de la situación de tenerlo en su casa para ellas solas por unos días.

A la hora de la cena intento comer por si solo. ¡Encontraba humillante que le dieran la comida en la boca como un bebe! Intento agarrar los cubiertos con sus dedos agarrotados y entumecidos. ¡Los sentía como si los hubiera pillado con una puerta! Intento beber del vaso, pudo asirlo con la mano, pero al intentar llevárselo a la boca sintió un doloroso estirón a todo lo largo del antebrazo. El vaso cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos. Shinji sintió como los músculos de su espalda se tensaban.

-Shinji, ¡ya!... solo relájate- Le dijo Hikari. La joven se sentó a un lado en una silla y entre sus manitas tomo el brazo del muchacho. Presionando con sus dedos a lo largo del eje del antebrazo la joven pecosa le fue quitando el dolor. Hikari continuo- Mientras más luches y estés tenso ¡mayor será el riesgo de que tengas un desgarre muscular!

Shinji sintió a Nozomi dándole un masaje en los hombros desde atrás de la silla. Ella se mordía el labio inferior divertida y en forma mordaz dijo:

-¡Vamos hombre! Solo déjate consentir y mimar por nosotras unos días ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?… - luego continuo seria- ¡estábamos tan asustadas en los refugios!... la tierra temblaba y nos habían separado según el año y la sección ¡En ese momento yo sentía rabia e impotencia!

Kodama le trajo unas fotografías que había tomado Kensuke a escondidas, burlando a la seguridad de NERV. De todas formas los de NERV, las fuerzas armadas de autodefensa de Japón y los cascos azules de la ONU estaban abrumados por el nivel de daños sufridos por la ciudad como para prestar atención al otaku y su cámara.

-Así quedo tu EVA…- le dijo mientras le enseñaba las fotografías

El muchacho solo las miro por cortesía. Nozomi e Hikari sintieron como sus músculos se tensaban en su cuerpo de nuevo. ¡El mirar las fotografías no lo iba a ayudar a relajarse!

-Kodama… ¡llévate esas fotos!- ordeno con suavidad Hikari- dale de comer a Shinji, ¡por favor!

Kodama guardo las fotos en su regazo. Con la mejor de sus sonrisas empezó a darle de comer al joven con una cucharilla. Shinji comió resignadamente. Las chicas hacían su mejor esfuerzo y el muchacho trato de ponerles buena cara. Pero su falsa alegría de tísico moribundo no las engañaba. Los dedos de las jóvenes eran mágicos. Shinji se estaba empezando a relajar. Hikari y Nozomi sentían como los músculos del antebrazo y del cuello se aflojaban respectivamente.

Shinji recordaba perfectamente que casi se las tira a las tres. ¡Eran solo niños entonces y no había nada de malicia en sus juegos! Su estricto profesor particular se había encargado en los años sucesivos en inculcarle que placer y pecado eran sinónimos. El misógino profesor solo convertía sus frustraciones sexuales y su fobia a las mujeres en preceptos morales. Con el tiempo el muchacho fue desarrollando culpa y remordimiento por los felices recuerdos de esos días pasados con la familia Horaki. Hikari y Nozomi sintieron como el muchacho volvía a estar tenso.

-Chicas, ¡les agradezco todo lo que están haciendo por mí!... pero no me lo merezco… no después de todo lo que les hice cuando éramos pequeños…

Las jóvenes parecía que por un momento habían dejado de respirar. Shinji confeso cabizbajo todo lo sucedido en los últimos días que estuvo con ellas. Como "él" se había "aprovechado" de la inocencia de ellas para hacerles algo "sucio" y "pervertido". Las chicas se sonrojaron por que siempre habían guardado como un secreto para las otras hermanas lo que había pasado con Shinji. Para ellas había sido más un tesoro que no querían compartir que algo malo o vergonzoso.

-Pues a mi me gusto lo que hicimos Shin-Chan y yo ese día en la mañana… ¡yo no me arrepiento de eso!- Dijo Kodama con una picara sonrisa. Shinji estaba alucinado. Su profesor se había encargado de destruirle cualquier rasgo de autoestima o rebeldía en forma sistemática obligándole a hacer ese tipo de confesiones por las cosas más inocentes. Shinji nunca había hablado con nadie sobre lo sucedido con las hermanas, gracias a su estúpido profesor siempre lo había considerado lo más vil y repugnante que le había hecho a otro ser humano.

-Kodama… ¡no lo entiendes!... yo me aproveche de ustedes…

-Shinji, ¿De que estas hablando?- Dijo Nozomi- tu no te aprovechaste de nosotras ni nos hiciste nada malo… ¡la que se aprovecho de ti fue Hikari! ¡A ella hay que echarle toda la culpa!-Dijo extendiendo su brazo y señalándola con el dedo.

-¿Pero que…?- Hikari se puso pálida de golpe.

-¡Claro que si!- Kodama apoyaba a Nozomi en forma cómica- Ella es la verdadera culpable y nosotros sus pobres victimas…

-¡Culpable yo!- Exclamo Hikari desconcertada con el giro que había dado todo- ¡Pero si todo empezó con la cochinada que le hicieron con los caramelos!... ¡ustedes dos empezaron todo!... ¡hasta le lamieron y le chuparon su "cosa" con leche condensada!...

-¡Pero tu te lo llevaste a tu cuarto y al "huerto" de primera!- le replico con malicia la mayor con sus manos en la cadera y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡A la que llevaron al huerto fue a otra! ¡Te imaginas si alguien los hubiera visto o si papa hubiera llegado y los sorprendía haciendo "eso" a plena luz del día y en medio del jardín!... ¡Tú eres la mayor y debes de dar el ejemplo! ¡Siempre te lo he dicho!

-No me vengas con tu basura de la "mayor"- se amosco Nozomi- ¡Siempre has sido mandona, fastidiosa y quisquillosa antes y después de que conociéramos a Shinji!-continuo contando con los dedos los defectos de Hikari- ¡Con eso me amargaste la niñez!... tu fuiste siempre la hija buena perfecta y yo el marimacho grosero sin modales…

-¡Eras una marimacho por que querías y te gustaba!... y para tu información, yo no te amargue la niñez ¡tu me amargaste la mía!- Shinji sintió como Hikari le clavaba las uñas en el antebrazo mientras ella mataba con la mirada a su propia hermana

-¡Gazmoña!, ¡mojigata!... ¡Pedófila!- le grito Nozomi a su hermana mientras sus manos se cerraban peligrosamente en torno al cuello de Shinji.

-Tú eres la que tiene más edad de nosotros cuatro… fue tu idea lo de los caramelos y lo de la leche condensada… ¡así que la única pedófila eres tú!

Las dos hermanas tuvieron un duelo a muerte de miradas asesinas mientras una le clavaba sus uñas en el brazo y la otra le apretaba el cuello. Kodama solo entorno los ojos ya acostumbrada a la rivalidad y a la relación amor-odio de sus hermanas mayores. Shinji pensó que tal vez su triste y solitaria niñez sin hermanos, ni hermanas no había sido tan mala… Shinji sintió dolorosos estirones musculares en sus pantorrillas y antebrazos, como la formación de duras pelotas alrededor de su cuello y hombros.

-¡Ayyyyyyyy!- grito con los ojos perlados de lágrimas. Nozomi e Hikari se asustaron. La rubia peli teñida les había advertido que no alteraran al muchacho y que trataran de complacerlo en todo sin llevarle la contraria. Shinji era de carácter depresivo, pero Hikari sabia que huía siempre de las confrontaciones, que era más bien de carácter introvertido y sumiso. Ella pensó que seria fácil atenderlo y cuidarlo. Pero La doctora les había advertido que el muchacho podría tener una hemiplejia si llegaba a tener un gran disgusto o una contrariedad muy fuerte.

-¡Ya vez lo que hiciste!- Se gritaron a la vez Hikari y Nozomi, una a la otra al mismo tiempo como una sola voz. Shinji estaba en medio, los músculos de su cuello se tensaron como cuerdas y todas sus extremidades se volvieron rígidas. El muchacho no grito esta vez, pero su cara crispada de dolor era suficientemente elocuente. Las dos hermanas dejaron su discusión y procedieron a darle masajes al muchacho para que se calmara. Kodama se puso a recoger los vidrios rotos del piso. Shinji sentía que tenía menos movilidad que antes. Las dos hermanas mayores se encargaron de ayudarle a subir las escaleras mientras la menor subía detrás de ellos.

-Shinji… creo que vamos a tener que darte un baño para que tus músculos se relajen…- Dijo Hikari con un sonrojo.

-¡¿Un baño?

-Vamos hombre… ¡no va a ser tan malo y de niños nos bañábamos juntos! ¿Recuerdas?-le replico Nozomi- ¡prometo no pelear con Hikari!... ¡será divertido!... nos pondremos los trajes de baño del instituto…

-Bueno… bañarme con ustedes con traje de baño no suena tan mal…- Dijo el muchacho forzando una sonrisa- creo que Misato no me empaco uno, ¡pero puedo bañarme con ustedes con uno de mis pantaloncillos!…

-La rubia peli teñida dijo que tenias que bañarte desnudo y solo usar ropa holgada mientras estés en nuestra casa- La replica venía desde atrás de ellos, de Kodama

Shinji tuvo un tic en el ojo y los músculos en todo su cuerpo se crisparon. El muchacho dio un traspié y si no hubiera sido por Hikari y Nozomi, que estaban sujetándole cada una de un brazo, el muchacho se hubiera caído por las escaleras.

-¡DESNUDO!- Grito Shinji en el colmo de la estupefacción

-Shinji… ¡ya basta de idioteces! ¡Te tienes que bañar desnudo para que te cures más rápido!... ¡Deja de dar tanta lata!- le ladro Hikari perdiendo la paciencia.

-Si, Hikari… ¡lo siento!- Dijo el muchacho bajando la mirada y en su característico estado sumiso.

-¡Solo te falto el Kínder y hablar con acento alemán, Hikari!- le señaló burlonamente Nozomi a su hermana. Hikari la miro con rabia y Nozomi atajo cualquier replica- ¡Recuerda que nada de discutir, ni de pelear delante de nuestro invitado!- Hikari solo entrecerró los ojos y no dijo nada, pero apretó el brazo de Shinji mas de lo necesario mientras su hermana mayor sonreía con sorna.

Las jóvenes dejaron al muchacho sentado en su cama mientras iban a cambiarse. "¡Si tan solo pudiera salir corriendo!" Pensaba Shinji. Pero el muchacho sentía que no podía moverse. Tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos de niños. Por un lado estaba aliviado de que no hubiera sido tan malo, ni tan traumático como luego llego a pensar, pero a la vez lo deprimía ser tan poca cosa. El no haber sido importante o no haber significado nada. La idea de estar completamente desnudo mientras tres bellas chicas lo bañaban era como estar muerto de hambre y ver los más ricos manjares en una vitrina, ¡fuera de su alcance! Shinji se irguió al sentir un calambre recorriéndole toda la espina dorsal. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, magullado y adolorido.

-Ser Piloto de Evangelion… ¡Es una mierda!- Se dijo en voz alta.

Su triste y solitaria niñez desfilo por sus ojos. Sus tíos, fríos e indiferentes, hablando y quejándose de lo tacaño que era su padre delante de él como si eso fuera su culpa. Su mezquino profesor, una nulidad engreída llena de prejuicios, que disfrutaba tener el poder absoluto sobre alguien indefenso. Su padre ausente y su madre muerta en extrañas circunstancias. Shinji pensó que lo mejor era sacarse todo eso de la mente. Trato de aflojar sus hombros y dejarlos caer. Quiso cerrar y abrir su mano como siempre lo hacia, pero sus dedos estaban engarfiados y duros.

El muchacho dio un suspiro de desaliento. Solo dejo que sus brazos cayeran a sus costados con sus manos entreabiertas. El calambre en su espalda iba desapareciendo. El joven pensó que solo necesitaba ser más optimista. Las hermanas no lo odiaban por lo que ellos habían hecho en el pasado y viendo las cosas con objetividad no había sido culpa de nadie. Solo eran niños que hicieron lo que hicieron por que no tenían supervisión adulta y andaban a la deriva. ¡Todos esos años se había torturado por nada sintiéndose lo peor del mundo! Ya no era un niño, ni las hermanas unas niñas indefensas que no eran responsables, ni tenían conciencia de sus actos.

Shinji comenzaba a relajarse. Pensó que estar en manos de una descuidada Misato y una furibunda alemana hubiera sido peor. Misato, con todas sus buenas intenciones, ¡era un elefante en una cristalería! ¡De solo pensar que ella tendría que cocinar y él comer de su mano le hizo tragar grueso! Lo más seguro era que Asuka escurriera el bulto con cualquier excusa o hiciera las cosas de malos modos. El muchacho aspiro el aire por la nariz y lo expulso por su boca. Las hermanas Horaki eran como unas primas lejanas... lo iban a cuidar y a atender como si fueran sus enfermeras particulares… que ellas lo bañaran completamente desnudo no tenia nada de malo… ¡Cosas peores tendrían que aguantar y hacer enfermeras de verdad!

-Solo tengo que mantener la calma y estar relajado todo estos días para curarme rápido- se dijo el muchacho a si mismo con los ojos cerrados- Solo me van a bañar ¿Qué es lo peor que me puede pasar?-

En su mente su padre, sus tíos y su profesor le respondieron a coro con desprecio:

-¡Que tu polla se te ponga dura y tiesa pervertido impuro!

Shinji abrió los ojos de repente y vio a las tres hermanas en su habitación enfundadas en los trajes de baños de instituto. Volvió a tragar grueso. Kodama y sus jugosos limoncitos, su culito respingón, su cintura de avispa. Pequeña y delgada, ¡fina y estilizada como un hada! Hikari tenía un par de toronjas, cintura de guitarra y un culo redondo que quitaba el hipo. Era bella y adorable como una virgen pintada por los genios de la pintura renacentista. ¡Dios! ¡Era una virgen que había que desvirgarla y follarla hasta el cansancio! ¡Una dulce tentación que hubiera hecho caer a un santo! Pero lo mejor era Nozomi con su cuerpo de mujer plenamente desarrollado. La mayor tenía muy buenos cocos, caderas de ensueño y un culo delicioso que hacia agua a la boca. Las tres estaban muy bien proporcionadas y dotadas.

Shinji volvió a sentir calambres por todo el cuerpo. Bajo los ojos, se sintió pequeño y sucio. Se había sonrojado visiblemente mientras su frente se perlaba de frio sudor espeso. En su mente su padre, sus tíos y su profesor decían a coro en forma lapidaria como jurado que dicta sentencia:

-¡Eres de lo peor!

-¡Quenosemepare!, ¡quenosemepare!, ¡quenosemepare!...- Musitaba el muchacho en forma ininteligible con los dientes apretados. Hikari le aparto el pelo de la frente y se la toco para tomarle la temperatura.

-Shinji… ¡tienes fiebre!, ¿te sientes bien?... ¡tu cara esta muy roja!

-No me pasa nada Hikari- Dijo el muchacho forzando una sonrisa. Hikari estaba inclinada y Shinji podía ver el vacío entre sus firmes senos adolescentes y el escote redondo de su traje de baño. En el canalillo de los pechos de Hikari también tenia pecas. "¡Perros cagando!, ¡perros cagando!, ¡Perros cagando!, ¡perros cagando!" Se dijo mentalmente mientras subía la vista hasta mirar a los ojos a Hikari -¡Je, je, je!- rio nerviosamente - No me pasa nada… ¡es por el esfuerzo de subir las escaleras!... será mejor que me bañe mañana… ¡si me siento mejor creo que podría hacerlo solo!…

-Ni hablar, ¡no podemos dejarte tan tenso y estresado! Te podrías lastimar dormido con un movimiento involuntario…

Hikari parecía decidida y Shinji estaba acostumbrado a ceder siempre para salir de los problemas. La joven le desabotono la camisa y sus dos hermanas la deslizaron por los hombros del muchacho. Shinji pidió quitarse su franela solo con la esperanza de poder hacerlo y así poder convencerlas después de que podía bañarse sin ayuda. Pero no podía levantar los brazos y sus dedos seguían engarfiados. Fueron Nozomi y Kodama quienes le alzaron los brazos. Hikari le quito la camisa sacándosela por arriba de la cabeza, rozando al ras sus costados con sus delicadas manitas en una fugaz caricia…

-¡Fuyutsuki en tanga mamándosela a mi padre!, ¡Fuyutsuki en tanga mamándosela a mi padre!, ¡Fuyutsuki en tanga mamándosela a mi padre!- Se dijo en su interior Shinji. La imagen mental fue tan poderosa que los espasmos premonitorios de su erección cesaron. El muchacho parecía un estatuario efebo griego con sus pectorales incipientes, su vientre plano y sus tensos músculos en relieve. No tenia nada de grasa en el cuerpo. El muchacho era atractivo y las tres hermanas no eran indiferentes… ¡solo que con las otras dos presentes se cortaban y cohibían!

Hikari estaba sentada en sus talones. Shinji tuvo un tic en el ojo. Sus senos se veían más redondos y tentadores uno contra el otro, ¡con solo una ranura de alcancía entre ellos!, mientras ella se inclinaba y estiraba los brazos para desatarle las agujetas, le quitaba los zapatos y las medias.

-Bueno… ¡solo falta que te pongas de pie para quitarte los pantalones y tus calzoncillos!-

-Hikari… yo creo…- El muchacho aparto la vista mientras hablaba. Pero Nozomi no lo dejo terminar. Hizo a un lado a Hikari y lo alzo por los sobacos.

A Shinji le costaba sostenerse en pie y Kodama lo sostenía lo mejor que podía. El brazo del muchacho estaba entre sus senos y su mano estaba en todo el bajo vientre de la muchacha ¡entre sus piernas! La joven se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada. "Dios… ¡tu me odias! ¿No es cierto?" se dijo Shinji mentalmente mientras se "quitaba" de donde no debía. Kodama lo sostenía del hombro y de un brazo. Shinji se puso a imaginar a su padre dándole por el culo al anciano Fuyutsuki para detener esta vez su inminente erección.

-Hikari… ¡recuerda que no puede ponerse de pie por si solo!... Nozomi ¡avísame la próxima vez! ¡Casi se cae al suelo!- Protesto Kodama, algo alterada por que Shinji le había tocado toda la panocha con la mano. Se sentía violenta por la presencia de sus hermanas que por el hecho en sí… no había sido intencional o a propósito se dijo la joven intentando disculparlo… sin poderlo evitar regreso a esa mañana de su infancia en que estaba tumbada de espaldas en la cama muerta de la risa mientras la lengua de ese niño recorría sus muslos…

-¡Oh! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Lo siento Shinji!... pobrecito, ¡te vez tan tenso y estresado!... después del baño veras que te sentirás mejor…- Dijo Hikari con dulzura a Shinji. Kodama volvía a la realidad

Shinji pensaba en imágenes homo eróticas de su padre con Fuyutsuki para evitar pasar la vergüenza de su vida. Quizás existiera alguna explicación freudiana erudita que no conocía, pero de momento le funcionaba. Ya estaba en el baño desnudo, sentado en un taburete mientras Nozomi le tallaba la espalda con un cepillo.

-No entiendo por que no te relajas…- Dijo Nozomi, la joven le palpo la espalda con sus manos- ¡Estas más tieso que una tabla!

Hikari le pedía a Kodama aceite o jabones, era la encargada de enjabonarlo y masajearlo. Kodama se encargaba de echarle agua con un balde de agua o de ir a buscar las cosas. Hikari le pidió que trajera su radio. Se escuchaba música suave en el ambiente.

-Shinji… ¡hueles raro!- Dijo Kodama después de echarle el enésimo balde de agua

-Es un olor… ¡como a sangre!- Dijo Nozomi

-Es el olor a LCL… para disimularlo uso colonias y jabones especiales en mi casa- les explico el muchacho

-Asuka y Rei huelen igual después de ducharnos en el instituto - comento Hikari en forma inocente- Se les quita al rato con un perfume que siempre llevan en sus bolsos…

La imagen mental de ella y las otras dos pilotos desnudas bajo las duchas fue demasiado para Shinji. Desesperado intento imaginar a su padre y a Fuyutsuki haciendo algo homosexual ¡pero lo único que logro fue que apareciera un atractivo joven de pelo azul y ojos rojos como Rei que le lanzaba por los aires un beso con la punta de sus dedos! "¿Pero quien es este tipo?" se pregunto.

-¡Kiayyyyyyyy!... ¡Shinji no Baka! ¡Shinji no hentai!– Grito histérica Hikari diciendo en perfecto japonés las frases favoritas de su amiga Asuka. Las dos hermanas solo soltaron unas risitas ante el estupor y la indignación de la pecosa. El muchacho trato de ocultar su erección, pero todo su cuerpo se opuso. El muchacho estaba abierto de piernas en forma obscena en el taburete con una erección de campeonato.

-Hikari, Nozomi, Kodama… ¡lo lamento tanto!

-Shinji, ¡solo cálmate!-Dijo Nozomi- no debes alterarte… recuerda que eso te hace daño… ¡pobrecito!... has estado conteniéndote todo este tiempo y por eso seguías tenso…

-Lo siento… ¡perdón!- continuo disculpándose Shinji

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Pregunto Hikari a sus hermanas tratando de recuperar la serenidad. Kodama no hablaba y mantenía la vista fija en el miembro erecto del muchacho… en su glande despejado que lloriqueaba líquido pre seminal. Había estado fingiendo que no existía mientras había estado dormido… ¡pero era enorme!… ¿15 o 20 cm? Estaba lleno de venas y arterias, con una ligera curva hacia arriba como si fuera una cimitarra. El muchacho tenía escaso vello púbico…

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo solo… ¡para que haga lo que tenga que hacer!- Dijo Kodama- cuando se calme ¡podremos seguir con su baño!... debe de tranquilizarse si se hace una paja…

-No puedo hacerme una paja chicas…- confeso amargamente el muchacho cabizbajo- ¡no puedo ni moverme para taparme con las manos y no me vean en este estado!

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Kodama fue a la repisa del baño y saco unos guantes quirúrgicos desechables que la niña usaba para pintar el cabello a su tía cuando venia de visita.

-¡Yo le hare la paja mientras ustedes lo sostienen!

-¡Kodama!-Se horrorizo Hikari

-¡Vamos! Esta así por haberlo estado manoseando… ¡la doctora dijo que no había que contrariarlo o alterarlo y hacer todo lo posible por complacerlo!... es como masajearle la pierna o un brazo ¿no?... de todas formas sabíamos que no debíamos escandalizarnos, ni hacerle sentir mal por cosas como estas… ¡es como esa vez que fuimos niños! No tiene nada de malo, ni significa nada…

Hikari dudaba en responder. Nozomi solo dijo:

-¡No hay más remedio!… Ayúdame a sentarlo en el borde de la tina Hikari… está más alto y eso va a ayudar a que Kodama este más cómoda- Hikari y Nozomi así lo hicieron. Nozomi le dio un cariñoso jalón de oreja a Shinji- Hombre, ¡no te quedes callado y habla!, no somos adivinas… la doctora fue muy clara al decirnos que no te lleváramos la contraria y que hiciéramos lo posible por complacerte…

-¡Hasta ciertos limites!- Señalo Hikari con severidad- Lo voy a pasar por alto esta vez ¡pero me has decepcionado Shinji! ¡Nunca me hubiera esperado esto de ti después de todo lo buenas que hemos sido contigo!…

Nozomi puso su puño en su boca como si fuera a toser:

-¡Cof! mojigata ¡cof!

-¡No soy ninguna mojigata!... solo digo que…que…

-¡Cof!gazmoña¡cof!…

-¡Me tienes harta!... Kodama ¡dame los guantes!... ¡lo hare yo!

-¡Cof!pedófila¡cof!

-¡Shinji y yo somos de la misma edad!... ¡así que déjate de estupideces!... "eso" que hicimos nosotras tres con él de niños a quedado en el pasado…

Kodama le dio los guantes a Hikari con cierta reticencia. Ella se puso al lado del japonés mientras su hermana se sentaba en sus talones delante de ellos tres, frente a Shinji. El traje de baño de Kodama le entraba como un guante y prácticamente era una segunda piel. Nozomi era de curvas elegantes y voluptuosas, sus cocos estaban unos contra otros en su escote, sin nada de espacio entre ellos. Pero a Shinji le gustaba el vacío entre los firmes senos de Hikari que claramente se veía en su escote. El atisbar por el canalillo de sus pechos. Cuando Hikari juntaba y separaba sus brazos, unía y separaba sus pechos levantándolos o haciéndolos más redondos, ofreciendo nuevos ángulos para ver piel por su escote ¡A Shinji le daban ganas de deslizar por los hombros la parte superior del traje de baño para que sus senos estuvieran a la vista!

-Hikari… me harías el favor de cubrirte el pecho con una toalla… tienes unos pechos muy bonitos y desde aquí… ¡bueno!... veo tus pecas…- el muchacho trago saliva- ¡eso me excita!...

Nozomi le dio una palmada en la espalda al joven

-¡De eso era de lo que estaba hablando hombre! ¡No te quedes callado!

Hikari se sonrojo. Inclino la cabeza y miro por si misma por su escote.

-Shinji… ¡lo siento!... no hay problema, ¡me pondré la toalla!

Hikari se había puesto la toalla como si este fuera un babero. La joven enfundo sus manos con los guantes quirúrgicos. ¡Era la primera vez en su vida que veía un miembro masculino en todo su esplendor! El pipicito de un Shinji niño no era más largo y grueso que un dedo. Ella recordó como de niña le había hecho una paja... ¡como se lo había metido en su interior y gozado como nunca con él! Nozomi la miraba con burla, como retándola mientras Kodama y Shinji la veían con expectación.

-Shinji… ¡no vayas a pensar cosas raras!... es solo para que se te pase y puedas seguir con tu baño… ¡espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir!...-Dijo ella como disculpándose y darse a la vez valor

Shinji sintió las frías manos enfundadas en caucho alrededor de su agarrotado falo, la sonrojada punta de su glande sobresalía. Hikari trago sonoramente saliva al sentir el febril miembro grueso y palpitante. En todo su coño y en la punta de sus pezones sentía un cosquilleo, el dedo índice y pulgar de sus manitas estaban anillados alrededor del miembro. Lentamente la chica empezó a masturbarlo subiendo y bajando sus manitas.

-Hikari, ¡no me aprietes tanto!... así esta mejor… ve un poco más rápido…

La joven estaba sentada en sus talones, se sacudía con todo su cuerpo moviendo los hombros y meneando las muñecas. En su roja carita reflejaba su asco y repulsión. Sus tiernos labios vaginales se rozaban entre sí mientras ella apretaba las rodillas una contra otra. Sus pezones afloraban, duros y tiesos como garbanzos, ocultos debajo de la toalla. Ella era muy brusca y torpe, ¡más parecía querer asfixiar y estrangular a una gallina por el cuello que hacerle una paja! Shinji soportaba todo con estoicismo espartano. ¡La diferencia entre la Hikari niña que le hacia una paja por primera vez y la actual era abismal! Hikari llevaba 5 minutos y el miembro del muchacho no parecía ceder.

-Que lo haga otra… ¡yo ya me canse!- Dijo Hikari dándose por vencida. Tenía sentimientos encontrados… miedo y gusto a la vez ¡unas ganas locas de hacerse dedos allá abajo!... ¡como necesitaba hacerse una paja!...

-¡Lo hare yo!- salto Kodama

-¡Lo hare yo Kodama!- Dijo Nozomi dando un bufido y sentando a la menor de las hermanas de un manotazo en la cabeza- ¡Ninguna de ustedes dos sabe como se hace!…

La joven tomo el lugar de Hikari mientras la menor hacia morritos. Nozomi deslizo la parte superior de su bañador por sus redondos hombros hasta quedar desnuda de la cintura para arriba. La parte superior de su traje de baño quedo como un corto delantal mientras sus senos perfectos botaban libres. Shinji sintió que todos los pelos de su nuca se erizaban y el cuerpo se le llenaba de calambres.

-Estoy así más cómoda-Explico Nozomi a los estupefactos presentes

-Pero… pero… ¡esto es inmoral!... ¡indecente!-Hikari parecía de los tres la que había recuperado el don del habla.

-¡Je, je, je! ¡Lo que pasa es que este traje de baño no me favorece y tengo pereza de ir a buscar mi bikini!- exclamo con total desfachatez la mayor- Además, ¡El paciente necesita disfrutar al máximo y creo que tiene derecho a una buena paja!... chicas ¡solo sosténganlo! Verán que con mi método obtengo mejores resultados… ¡a lo mejor aprenden algo viendo a su hermana mayor trabajando!

-Nozomi… ¡tu tienes novio!- se escandalizo y horrorizo Hikari

-¡Ojos que no ven…! Además ¡es por una buena causa!- replico con cinismo la mayor mientras tomaba con sus manitas desnudas el febril miembro.

-¿En serio tienes novio?- pregunto Shinji. Las suaves manitas parecían recubiertas en guantes de fina seda. La piel de Nozomi era puro terciopelo.

-Si tengo novio… ¡del doble de tu tamaño! ¡Con pecho de autobús y puños de mandarria!- Nozomi jugueteaba con el glande con la punta de su pulgar mientras el resto de sus dedos se anillaban alrededor del falo. Su otra mano sopesaba sus bolas- Es muy celoso… le ha rompido la cara a muchos solo por atreverse a piropearme en su presencia- ella se mordió los labios mientras apretaba y aflojaba sus deditos- ¡Pobrecitos!... soy muy coqueta y me gusta que los chicos anden detrás de mí como perros tras perra en celo… ¡me encanta que mi novio se enfurezca y les rompa la cara!

Las manos de Nozomi eran mucho mejores que las de Hikari. Shinji se sujeto del borde de la tina y si no hubiera sido por Hikari y Kodama, ¡se hubiera caído de espaldas! Hikari estaba roja de vergüenza… y verde de envidia por su impúdica hermana mayor. Kodama empezaba a sentir picores por todo el cuerpo.

El dedo pulgar de Nozomi recorría el borde de la cabeza del glande. La palma de su mano calzaba en toda la curva de la polla. Con la yema de su dedo pulgar la desvergonzada joven rozaba el frenillo mientras su manita subía y bajaba con suavidad, sintiendo su dureza.

-Mi novio es un bruto… y ¡yo soy medio masoca!... tiene una polla monstruosa como la tuya… ¡una cuarta y cuatro dedos, sin contar la cabeza!- Shinji dio un respingo al sentir como Nozomi forzaba a su falo a enderezarse para "medirlo" con sus manitas- mi novio actual no fue el primero- continuo Nozomi con su monologo mientras su manita se posaba como una caperuza sobre el glande y las puntas de sus deditos se ponían alrededor de los salientes- después de que te fuiste quise repetir lo que hicimos con unos compañeritos de colegio… nos íbamos al deposito del gimnasio a "jugar" después de clases… ¡pero no era lo mismo!... o no "aguantaban" o no sabían como satisfacerme… ninguno de mis amiguitos fue indiscreto y creo que desvirgue a medio colegio… aunque creo que lo que hice en realidad fue aprender a hacer pajas y mamadas… ¡ya no era ninguna niña inocente, sabia que quería sexo y como tenerlo!... ¡mi himen era duro y ninguno había podido desvirgarme a mi!... deje de ser virgen con mi novio actual… ¡estábamos nosotros solos en su casa y nos tomo casi toda una tarde!... tuvo que emborracharme para que no me doliera… el tomaba primero del pico de la botella y luego lo hacia yo… después se ponía encima de mi a tratar de desvirgarme y hacerme mujer de una vez por todas… después de cada intento se volvía más desinhibido y brutal… ¡yo solo lo alentaba y provocaba!

Nozomi interrumpió su relato mientras sus manitas continuaban la historia para él nada más. Shinji se acordaba por completo como estuvieron fornicando en el patio a la sombra de un árbol, como la telita de carne de ella se estiraba sin romperse dejándole penetrarla por completo. Con esos recuerdos y con las manos de Nozomi revivió todo lo que sintieron ella y su novio. Shinji se imaginaba a Nozomi con la edad de Kodama. El era el novio de la chica que después de un trago de licor se ponían sobre ella intentando penetrarla ¡una y otra vez!

Para Shinji era como aquella vez con ella en el patio. El intenso placer hacia tolerable el intenso dolor. Nozomi sentía la boca seca aunque en realidad se le hacia agua. Su sexo estaba húmedo y lubricado. De golpe paro en seco. El olor a sangre del LCL en el cuerpo del muchacho se mezclaba con el aroma acre y almizcleño de la polla. Las manos de la joven sentían todavía la forma y la tibieza del falo venoso y palpitante.

-Papito… ¡eres un duro!- dijo Nozomi riéndose- ¡tendré que esforzarme más!... pero vas a correrte o dejo de llamarme Nozomi Horaki…

-Yo creo que es por los calmantes y analgésicos por lo que estoy aguantando tanto Nozomi…- le dijo el muchacho. Se sentía más cómodo y menos tenso- tengo las piernas acalambradas… ¿Me harías un masaje allí?...

Shinji olía a sangre. El olor era dulce y embriagante. Hikari y Kodama estaban mareadas y excitadas con el olor del muchacho como si tuviera propiedades afrodisiacas. El miembro del muchacho empezaba a exudar un aroma almizcleño muy fuerte que les picaba la nariz. No sabían si Nozomi les había dicho la verdad o solo eran puros inventos. ¡Pero estaban muy excitadas!

Nozomi masajeaba las pantorrillas del muchacho con sus manitas mientras sus senos opulentos rozaban sus rodillas.

-Shin-Chan, ¡no has dicho nada de mis pechos! ¿No son de tu agrado?- dijo ella con una seductora sonrisa

Los senos de Nozomi eran espléndidos, turgentes, rematados por una cereza marrón de buen tamaño. Shinji trago saliva mientras Nozomi separaba y unía con sus manitas sus rodillas con sus ubres lecheras en medio. La consistencia era como gelatinosa y los globos de carne parecían estar llenos de aire. Los senos se aplastaban uno contra otro con la presión de las rodillas del muchacho para luego recuperar su forma original. Shinji sentía como sus bolas eran aplastadas unas contra otra también mientras su mástil de carne ondeaba sin bandera.

Kodama se metió en la tina, quedando detrás del tercer niño. La joven deslizo la parte superior de su bañador por sus hombros para quedar también desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Sus limones eran casi del tamaño de naranjas y estaban rematados con afiladas puntas de color pardo. Shinji sintió el canalillo de los pechos de la joven sobre su nuca. La chica masajeaba su cuello con sus senos. El muchacho se aferro a la tina y de no haber sido por Hikari que lo sujetaba se hubiera caído.

-Mis pechos son mejores que los tuyos Nozomi, ¡aunque son más pequeños!... - Kodama puso la punta de sus dedos índices en la comisura de los labios del muchacho para forzarlo a sonreír -¿verdad oni-chan?-

Shinji estaba dudoso de estar en la peor de las torturas o en el máximo de los deleites. Nozomi le hacia una paja rusa con sus pechos mientras Kodama le masajeaba el cuello y la espalda con los suyos. Hikari estaba roja como un tomate totalmente muda, sin poder pensar o moverse.

El glande aparecía y desaparecía entre los senos de Nozomi. La bella joven apretaba sus tetas una contra otra con el miembro en medio mientras se inclinaba y erguía. Lubricado con agua y jabón, el duro falo se deslizaba entre las masas de carne como pistón de motor. Kodama desde atrás acariciaba sus incipientes pectorales con sus manitas. La punta de sus dedos seguía la línea de sus costillas o hacían espirales en sus tetillas. Los pechitos de la niña-mujer eran suaves y sedosos. Se deformaban y aplastaban contra su espalda mientras sus pezones arañaban su espalda y hombros con su dureza de garbanzos. Los brazos de la muchacha estaban por debajo de los sobacos de Shinji.

Hikari solo se puso de pie y se quedo a un lado viendo como sus hermanas se iban alocando más y más. Nozomi usaba la punta del pene del muchacho como un lápiz labial antes de engullirlo sin repulsión o asco. La cabeza de Nozomi se giraba y se meneaba mientras los labios de la chica se enroscaban en los bordes de la cabeza del miembro como si lo fueran a descorchar en sutiles y lentos movimientos. Luego la cabeza bajaba siguiendo la curva de la polla hasta que la nariz de Nozomi rozaba el incipiente y ralo vello púbico con sonoros sonidos de succión. Luego subía con una lentitud pasmosa con un tenue suspiro como acompañamiento musical. El sonido de botella gaseosa destapada que hacia la boca de la mayor de las pecosas al separarse del miembro del muchacho era lo que más chocaba a Hikari.

-"¡La muy perra! ¡La muy puta!... como lo esta gozando y disfrutando…"- pensaba con la más pura y visceral de las envidias Hikari.

Lleno de placer el piloto jadeaba y gemía mientras Kodama lo sostenía con su carita contra la cara de él. La menor no perdía detalle y disfrutaba en forma perversa en como Shinji se retorcía, se arqueaba y se doblaba. Si no hubiera sido por ella Shinji se hubiera caído de espaldas. La joven lo sostenía desde atrás con el agua de la tina hasta las rodillas y ligeramente encorvada. Su picara cara de satisfacción demostraba que disfrutaba del espectáculo. Le daba besos en las mejillas o en los hombros. El muchacho ladeo su torso y pudo ver los pechitos de la niña mujer. Esta aprovecho para besarlo en la boca y meterle la lengua. Al finalizar el beso y el intercambio de saliva ella puso sus puntiagudos pezones de escasa aureola al alcance de su boca

-¡Oni-chan! Me duelen… ¡chúpalos y lámelos!- ordeno en un requiebro. La joven saco un pie fuera de la tina y con una mano en el hombro del muchacho lo sostenía para que no se cayera. Con la otra le acariciaba el pecho. El muchacho chupaba y lamia las mamilas de carne de la joven mientras sus ateridas manos de dedos engarfiados acariciaban los tiernos senos. La joven estaba reclinada con los ojos entornados mientras la saliva se escurría por su pecho y panza.

Nozomi tomó el miembro con dos dedos y lo pegó contra el vientre de Shinji para lamerlo de arriba a abajo incluyendo sus testículos. A medida que su lengua actuaba la saliva goteaba escurriéndose por el tronco del pene hasta sus testículos y de ahí al suelo. La lengua se enroscaba y se deslizaba en forma lasciva en las bolas del muchacho mientras la mano izquierda de la quinceañera le hacia una paja.

Hikari sintió como todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban al ver a su hermana mayor tragar y regurgitar toda esa carne con una habilidad pasmosa de tragasables. ¡No lo podía creer! ¿Acaso le atravesaba toda la boca y se "iba" por la garganta? Como hipnotizada veía como la cola de caballo de su hermana danzaba mientras la cabeza se movía. Los carrillos de sus mejillas contraerse en el vacío de la succión o abultarse como si la punta de la polla de Shinji fuera un cepillo de dientes. Los lametazos eran como cachetadas al glande y más de una vez le pareció que Nozomi era capaz de castrar al muchacho desde la raíz con tan solo un buen mordisco. Los sonidos húmedos y explosivos de succión, de chupar y lamer eran audibles para ella.

Shinji pensaba y sentía que le estaban haciendo la mejor mamada de su vida. Kodama estaba más que satisfecha con el trabajo que Shinji estaba haciendo con sus pechos. No solo era por lo sensitivo que estaban sus pezones… la sensación de estarlo amamantando era increíble… ¡no tenía palabras!

-Aguantas más que mi novio y es la primera vez que disfruto tanto con una mamada-Decía Nozomi mientras le hacia la paja al tercer niño- ¡Termina en mi boca! ¡Hazme tragar tu semen!- Dijo entre lametazos y tragando de nuevo

-¡yo también quiero "leche condensada" oni-chan!- dijo la menor con picardía.

Hikari no aguanto más y se bajo la parte superior de su bañador. Sintió un alivio total al sentir el aire acariciando su torso desnudo. La joven se sentó en el excusado, sobre su tapa. Apartando la tela de su sexo sus deditos se metieron en su interior. Ella se chupo el dedo índice de su otra mano y humedecido de saliva hizo que la yema de su dedito recorriera la circunferencia de la aureola de su pezón. Shinji miraba como Hikari se entregaba por completo al placer onanista mirando de soslayo mientras sus torpes manos acariciaban el torso desnudo de la menor.

Los jóvenes habían perdido la noción del tiempo. Nozomi estaba cansada, le dolían la espalda y las rodillas

-Kodama… ¿cambiamos?

La menor no podía contestar por que besaba en la boca a Shinji metiéndole la lengua. Los dos jóvenes estaban totalmente abstraídos de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Hikari… ¡toma mi lugar!- dijo la mayor a su hermana

-¡Pero… pero… pero…!- Tartamudeo la joven

-Anda… ¿o solo vas a estar sentada sobre la tapa del excusado haciéndote dedos?... ¡ensúciate también!...

Hikari asintió y se puso de pie. Tuvo un momento de vacilación. Shinji y Kodama no parecían prestarle atención ocupados en comerse a besos uno al otro. La pecosa dio un suspiro y se bajo su traje de baño hasta quedar por completo desnuda. Tomo una de las toallas y la puso en el piso doblada para apoyar las rodillas. Nozomi solo se quedo de pie con los brazos cruzados mientras veía como su hermana la emulaba e imitaba. Shinji al poco rato se percato del cambio. Hikari estaba más desinhibida esta vez. Kodama fue la siguiente en probar el sabor de la polla de Shinji. ¡Pero todo era en vano!

-Chicas… creo que es por los calmantes y los analgésicos… ¡ustedes ya hubieran resucitado a un Buey muerto!- Dijo Shinji dándose por vencido. Nozomi sonrió.

-Salgamos al pasillo y ustedes ¡espérenme! ¡No me tardo!…

Shinji sentía sus nalgas dormidas por todo el tiempo que había estado sentado. Con Hikari y Kodama sujetándolo cada uno de un brazo se puso de pie y en cortos paso comenzó a salir del baño. Miraba a Hikari que estaba completamente desnuda. Ella tenía pecas en la cara, entre los pechos, el vientre y los muslos. Un triangulo invertido de finos vellos entre las piernas. Las pecas de Kodama eran más difusas, como si estuviera bañada con chispas de chocolate.

Al salir del baño vieron como Nozomi ponía en el piso sabanas y cobertores gruesos. Las pecas de Nozomi estaban más que todo en su espalda y le daban un aspecto felino, de jaguar o leopardo. La erección de Shinji le comenzaba a doler. Nozomi daba las instrucciones para que acostaran al muchacho boca arriba. Luego fue a su cuarto y regreso con los puños detrás de la espalda. La chica extendió sus manos cerradas frente a sus hermanas

-¡Escojan una mano!- dijo

Kodama puso la punta de su dedo en la mano izquierda y cuando Nozomi la abrió, ¡estaba vacía! La quinceañera puso el contenido de su puño derecho en las manos de su hermana Hikari.

-¡Tu vas después de mi!... pero dudo mucho que haga falta… ¡después ira Kodama!…

Hikari abrió los ojos al ver que tenia un preservativo en su envoltorio entre las manos. Nozomi solo le guiño un ojo

-¡Para esta enfermedad sabemos cual es la cura! ¿No es cierto?


	3. Ires enfermeras pecosas

Tres enfermeras pecosas

Shinji despertó desorientado. Trato de moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba con los músculos duros y ateridos. El muchacho sintió que su cabeza palpitaba. Creyó estar en su habitación, pero al mirar fijamente el techo se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su casa. Al mirar a su alrededor especulo que estaba en un cuarto de hospital. A su lado una chica pecosa de su edad leía un libro sentada en un sillón. Era una chica de coletas. Shinji pensó que la conocía de alguna parte…

-¡Despertaste!- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Las pecas en su cara le daban un aspecto ingenuo a la joven. Shinji se le quedo mirando. Buscaba en su mente, en su memoria, algo.

-Hikari… ¡Hikari Horaki!... ¿te llamas Hikari Horaki? ¿Verdad?- Pregunto el muchacho

-¡Si!... ¿y tu eres…?

El muchacho parpadeo. ¡Su nombre! ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-¿Mi nombre es Shinji?- La joven guardo silencio, el joven se puso una mano sobre la cabeza y bajo la vista. ¡Le dolía la frente! ¡Sentía la sangre martillándole las sienes!- Mi nombre es Shinji Ikari… ¡estoy en tu casa!…-

El muchacho se sentó en la cama solo con mucho esfuerzo. El muchacho tenía puesto unos pantaloncillos holgados. La sabana con que se arropaba lo cubría, mientras su torso y sus piernas estaban a la vista. El muchacho saco una de sus piernas de la cama con sus manos y luego, apoyando los brazos por detrás de su espalda en el colchón, se fue girando hasta que la otra pierna cayo al suelo por si sola. Sus piernas pendían fuera semi flexionadas. La planta de los pies sentía el frio piso. Shinji apretaba y aflojaba los dedos de sus pies. El simple acto de sentarse lo había dejado agotado tanto física, como mentalmente.

La joven sonrió y Shinji se le quedo mirando. Ella estaba de perfil sentada en el sillón al lado de la cama, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada para estar frente a frente con él. Detenidamente el muchacho seguía observándola mientras recordaba como ella lo había estado cuidando esos días. Las coletas estaban diferentes y el timbre de su voz era distinto en cada recuerdo doloroso que le llegaba de ella. Hace un rato ¿o ayer? Ella tenia una cola de caballo y después estaba de nuevo de coletas, ¡pero no como las tenía ahora!

-¿Cómo lo haces?... es como si cambiaras de tamaño y de cara en mis recuerdos… tienes más pecas en las mejillas y otras veces menos o más difusas… ¿Eres una enfermera? ¿Tu casa es como un hospital?

-No puedo decirte más… ¡trata de no alterarte ni desesperarte!... antes que nada soy como tu enfermera… ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí en mi casa?...

-¿Desde ayer?

-No, ¡tienes 3 días!... Shinji tu memoria a corto y a largo plazo, la capacidad que tienes de distinguir las cosas reales e imaginarias se vieron afectadas por un accidente que tuviste hace poco… ¡escúchame!... tu memoria se va y se viene después de que duermes… ¡necesitas estar relajado y tranquilo todos estos días que estés bajo mi cuidado para que mejores!... seguramente tuviste un mal sueño que debió alterarte… ¡cuando duermes como un bebe tu memoria esta perfecta!

Hikari le trajo un juego de naipes.

-Juega un solitario… ¡te ayudara a despejar la mente!... primero saca las cartas del mazo una a una y ordénalas de menor a mayor en cuatro hileras- la joven le acerco una mesita con ruedas.

La chica siguió con su lectura. Una a una, el muchacho, iba sacando las cartas del mazo y las iba agrupando según la figura, el número que tenían marcado en la parte superior. Shinji tenia dificultad en recordar el orden en que iban los números, pero hacia "trampa" con las figuras de la baraja. La siguiente era la que tenía una figura más. Con el comodín, los reyes, la reina y los caballos no le sirvieron el truco. Hikari lo corregía y le pedía que volviera a repetir el juego.

La joven le enseñaba fotos y figuras. El muchacho tenia que identificar que eran. Un puente, un caballo, un auto, etc. La joven le enseño otro juego de fotos y Shinji identifico a Touji, Kensuke, a otros compañeros de instituto y algunos profesores. Hikari le mostro la foto de Misato, Shinji hasta ahora no había tenido problemas, pero la foto le hizo dudar

-¿Ella es mi madre?- Hikari no le respondió y le mostro la foto de Kaji

-¿Mi padre?- Hikari solo le mostro otra foto mientras apartaba a las de Kaji y Misato. Shinji no tenía problemas con las otras- Rei Ayanami… Asuka… ¡Pen-Pen!... Doctora Akagi…- El muchacho guardo silencio un minuto completo con la siguiente fotografía- Es el Eva unidad 02… el Eva de Rei… ¡mi Eva!...- La ultima foto la tenia en sus manos, era un hombre con barba en el mentón de rostro adusto y severo. Shinji hizo esfuerzos sinceros por recordar quien era- ¿Es uno de nuestros profesores en el instituto? ¿El director?- Hikari solo puso la foto con las de Kaji y Misato.

-El es tu padre, ¡el comandante Ikari! -Luego le fue mostrando las otras fotos- ella es Misato Katsuragi, vives con ella en su departamento con Asuka. El señor Kaji es un conocido de ustedes... solo te has equivocado con tres fotografías… ¡vas muy bien!... sal de la cama y pasemos a los ejercicios psicomotrices… después haremos algo que te ayudara a tener sueños tranquilos…

Shinji estaba bajando las escaleras de la casa. Una chica pecosa leía un libro en la sala. Era una muchacha pecosa con coletas. ¡Era muy bonita! Llevaba un camisón blanco para dormir largo hasta los pies con manga hasta las muñecas que le daba a la chica un aspecto fantasmal en la penumbra de la sala. La pechera estaba finamente labrada y tenía una hilera de botones desde el cuello hasta la mitad del abdomen. El camisón de algodón ocultaba el cuerpo de la chica. Los pies desnudos asomaban por debajo. La joven interrumpió la lectura y se quedo mirando al muchacho a los ojos.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Shinji. La muchacha no respondió, Shinji sintió que había dicho la pregunta equivocada. A Shinji le llamo la atención el libro que ella estaba leyendo. Era un libro grueso como una biblia

-¿Qué estas leyendo?

-"Orgullo y prejuicio" de Jane Austen

Shinji torció el gesto.

- Vi la película de niño ¡era aburrida!... el libro debe de ser peor de aburrido… ¡leer es lo más aburrido y tedioso que existe!

-¡Leer es divertido!

- No, ¡no lo es!... es aburrido y tedioso… ¡solo sirve para que un cretino te regañe y te castigue a su antojo!... tu familia no hace nada y no puedes decirles nada… ¡por que no les importa!... no les importa si vives o mueres… ¡Solo que mi padre mande el dinero!

-Shinji, ¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo a algo muy divertido?- Dijo ella después de pensarlo un poco

-¿Tengo que leer?

-No

-¡Mmmm!- Shinji sintió un dolor de cabeza. La respuesta salió de sus labios sola- ¡Bueno! Esta bien…

Los dos jóvenes fueron a una de las habitaciones de la casa. A Shinji le impresiono el orden y la pulcritud de la habitación. La pecosa apago la luz y tranco la puerta. Estaban en penumbras mientras la claridad de la luna y las estrellas entraban por la ventana. Ella dijo:

-Es un juego de gente grande… mi mama y mi papa a veces dejaban la puerta de su cuarto entreabierta por la noche… ¡ellos creían que todos estaban dormidos!... yo los veía jugar… antes de morir mama me pidió que cuidara de papa y de mis hermanas… desde entonces siempre estudio… ¡para no tener miedo cuando escucho los truenos, los rayos y las centellas en una noche de tormenta!... ¿quieres jugar conmigo? ¡Es divertido!... ¡Te gustara!

-¿No tengo que leer, ni estudiar?

-No

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Tenemos que quitarnos la ropa

Shinji y la pecosa se desnudaron por completo. La pecosa tenía un par de toronjas puntiagudas que parecían henchidas de jugo rematadas con pezones marrones que parecían de chocolate. Una cintura de guitarra y un culo redondo en forma de corazón. La línea vertical del sexo entre las piernas era casi invisible, con apenas vello púbico, un triangulo invertido de risa de rala e incipiente pelusa oscura. Shinji trago saliva y sintió un escalofrió recorriendo desde su nuca hasta el final de su columna vertebral.

- Mi profesor dice que no debo tener pensamientos impuros… ¡se que hice algo malo que nunca se lo he dicho a nadie!... tengo que confesar todos esos pequeños pecados insignificantes para que mi profesor no me obligue a confesar esa cosa mala que hice… ¡fue algo muy malo que no puedo decírselo a nadie!

-¡Ven!- le dijo ella tomándole de la mano y acercando su carita a la cara del joven. La pecosa le dio un tenue roce con sus labios desde una comisura de la boca a la otra, la respingada nariz de ella choco con la de él en su camino. Shinji sintió que los pelos de su nuca se erizaban.

-¿Te gusto?-Pregunto ella con dulzura

-Si… ¡me gusto mucho!

-Hagámoslo otra vez, ¡pero cierra los ojos como en la televisión y contén la respiración!

Shinji cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento. La pecosa volvió a rozar sus labios contra los de él con suavidad, desde una comisura de la boca hasta la otra. Su labio inferior acaricio a los de arriba y abajo del muchacho. La lengua se abrió paso en la boca de él y las mejillas de ambos se ahuecaron. Las lenguas se tocaron en un entrechocar de dientes. Las cabezas se ladeaban mientras los dos jóvenes se abrazaban. Los senos de ella se aplastaban contra sus pectorales incipientes. Shinji abrió los ojos y exhalo el aire. La pecosa tenía la cara colorada.

Shinji sintió como su miembro se iba empinando, endureciendo, alargándose y tratando de salir de su prisión de piel. El miembro rozaba la entrepierna de la muchacha.

-¿Te sale esperma verdad?- pregunto la chica

-¿esperma?- Shinji se ruborizo- si, ¡si me sale!

La pecosa fue a su mesa de noche y saco un pequeño paquete cuadrado azul

-Tienes que ponerte esto… ¡o si no me va a crecer después un bebe en la barriga!…

Shinji empezó a sentir dolor cuando su pito estuvo completamente erecto. Su glande forcejeaba para salir de su pellejo. La pecosa hizo que se sentara en su cama y con su manita trato de echar hacia atrás la piel. La piel del prepucio se echo hacia atrás y el glande quedo totalmente expuesto y en carne viva. Parecía un húmedo melocotón rosa.

La joven mientras se acostaba de espalda a su lado sacaba de su envoltorio el preservativo y se lo daba a Shinji. La almejita de la joven estaba abierta de par en par para él mostrando su húmedo color rosado salmón, con hilillos de líquido espeso transparente entre los entreabiertos labios vaginales. Ella tenía las piernas flexionadas con las plantas de los pies apoyadas por completo en el colchón de la cama. Shinji estaba de rodillas, entre sus piernas. Desenrollaba la funda de látex sobre su garrote curvo hacia arriba.

-Entonces… ¿te parecen mis juegos aburridos?- Dijo la joven. El olor de su sexo era a mariscada en vinagreta

-¡No!- Contesto el muchacho

-¡Ni una palabra de esto a nadie!... podemos volver a jugar en la noche ¡cuando todo el mundo se duerma!…

Shinji asintió. Todo se hizo oscuro en torno de él

-Papito… ¡Eres más "cabezón" que mi novio!... ¡no me entra!- Dijo la voz de la chica en un requiebro, con otro tono y timbre de voz. Shinji tenía los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos vio a la chica pecosa encima de él… ¡a horcajadas sobre él!... Jugueteando con su miembro y la entrada de su coño. La punta roma de su garrote de carne era sujetada con una mano mientras la otra abría los labios vaginales con los dedos. Un nido ensortijado azabache coronaba su sexo. La joven parecía una rana a punto de saltar.

Shinji sentía su cuerpo pesado y todos los músculos agarrotados. La pecosa tenia menos pecas en la cara y tenia una cola de caballo. Era de formas macizas y voluptuosas… la cara era ligeramente distinta. El muchacho estaba acostado en el piso con los brazos abiertos como un crucificado. Debajo de él sentía la suavidad de sabanas y cobertores. La pecosa no estaba sola, pero Shinji solo percibía las figuras a sus costados como siluetas. La pecosa encima de él tenía mucho más curvas que antes

-¡Aaaaaaah!- gimió la chica aliviada al sentir el glande entrando dentro de su agujerito, dio un respingo. Los labios vaginales, que se estiraron al máximo como si fueran una liga de caucho para dejar pasar la cabeza, se contrajeron de golpe chocando con el palpitante falo venoso y duro cuando paso los bordes y salientes de la cabeza del pene-¡mmmm!- la chica se mordió los labios y se iba arrodillando poco a poco en lenta agonía-¡Mierda!- la chica cerro los ojos con fuerzas y dos gruesos lagrimones cruzaron sus mejillas. Su ducto vaginal era forzada a abrirse y a curvarse. La joven apoyo sus manitas sobre el pecho del muchacho. El silencio de las siluetas era de miedo y expectación.

La pecosa por fin había podido engullir esa anaconda rosa en su interior. Shinji sintió su miembro asido y apretado por las paredes de músculos vaginales. La chica sentía algo de incomodidad al sentir su útero lleno hasta el fondo de sus entrañas. La moza le sonrió al muchacho con morbo y lascivia. La adolescente no era tan formal, ni seria como antes… con algo de tristeza detrás de tanta reserva. Shinji sintió toda la amoralidad, el desenfreno y el descontrol en todo su ser

-Papito… ¡Has crecido!... no es como la otra vez en el jardín… ¡Eres más "largo" y "grueso" que mi novio!…

-¡Por Dios! ¡Vas a seguir con las guarradas y las cochinadas que haces con tu novio!... ¡a nadie le importa eso zorra inmoral!- Dijo una de las siluetas con exasperación. La otra silueta callaba. Shinji sentía como le masajeaba el pecho con sus finas manos de princesa.

-¡Ya te vas enterar que son guarradas y cochinadas entre novios en este momento, mojigata!- le espeto la pecosa a la silueta. Shinji solo sintió como ella se acostaba sobre él y se movía de adelante, para atrás en suave vaivén. Ella apoyaba sus manos en el colchón improvisado, al lado de sus sobacos

-¡Ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡Ah!... ¡Aaaaah!- la joven estaba repantigada sobre él apoyando su peso en los antebrazos y en los codos. Shinji sentía la punta de sus senos acariciando su pecho lampiño en un tenue roce en cada vaivén. Los opulentos pechos eran turgentes, pendían por su propio peso. La joven estaba sobre él como mar en calma golpeando la playa con suave oleaje. El mar se iba embraveciendo para la tormenta y las olas se hacían más violentas.

Shinji perdió el sentido del tiempo y la pecosa solo era lascivia, ¡lujuria pura! La chica estaba exhausta de cabalgar como una valquiria y el sudor perlaba todo su cuerpo. El flequillo era marcado por su transpiración. La joven había dado saltitos de rana, había hecho girar sus caderas en círculos y ochos con una flexibilidad y rapidez puestas al límite. Se ayudaba con los brazos y las piernas para variar su peso y mover su esbelto cuerpo a su antojo.

Su coño hacia lo suyo por si solo, ¡lo más importante! Sin que se notara. Estrechándose, aflojándose, asiéndose alrededor de la estaca de carne, buscando y encontrando nuevos ángulos y niveles de profundidad para la penetración y el roce de los sexos. Shinji estaba atrapado en un universo de placer y deleite sin igual… Shinji pensó que si ella cobrara a los hombres por dar placer ¡solo estaría al alcance de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del planeta que pagarían lo que fuera y hasta matarían por estar en su lugar!

Ella sintió que no podría más y entonces sintió llegar el orgasmo. Shinji le siguió. La joven dejo que el muchacho disparara y sacara toda su leche.

-¡Uuuuuf!... papito, ¡hiciste que usara todo mi repertorio para complacer a mi novio en un polvo!- Shinji disparo tres veces más dentro de ella por toda respuesta. La joven se acostó de lado con él- ¡Saca todo tu amor, papito!- dijo con cínica desvergüenza, con una sonrisa de triunfo a flor de labios, mientras hábilmente su mano se deslizaba a la base en donde se encontraba el condón. La joven lo saco lleno a reventar y Shinji seguía botando más de su jugo hasta quedarse seco. Solo sintió unos pocos estertores finales…

-Tu novio ¡debe de quererte mucho!- Dijo el muchacho- Yo en su lugar seria igual o hasta más celoso…

La joven le susurro acariciando su cara con su aliento

-¡Fue el mejor polvo de mi vida!... después de que te fuiste siempre quise que volvieras a terminar lo que dejamos pendiente…

La joven lo beso en los labios con pasión. Shinji cerró un ojo. Su miembro comenzaba a erectarse y a inflarse de nuevo.

Shinji estaba postrado en una cama lleno de vendajes. Tenía el brazo enyesado desde la muñeca hasta el codo en cabestrillo. Shinji movió los dedos que sobresalían en el yeso y torció la cara del dolor. Tenía comezón debajo de sus vendas. Uno de sus pies también estaba enyesado hasta la rodilla. Shinji reconoció la habitación como la habitual a la que iba en el hospital de NERV.

-¡Buenos días!- Dijo una voz alborozada. Una enfermera de un impoluto uniforme blanco apareció. Shinji vio que era igual o menos de su edad. Vagamente le pareció conocida. Ella era delgada y estilizada. Por el severo y puritano uniforme blanco, casi sin culos ni tetas a la vista, pero con una cinturita de avispa que parecía caber entre las manos. ¡Era muy bonita de rostro y con la figura soñada de un hada! Transmitía simpatía y alegría.

-¿Quién eres?- Dijo el muchacho entrecerrando los ojos. Las pecas en su cara sobre sus blancas mejillas parecían chispas de chocolate en helado de vainilla.

-¡Que mal educado!- Dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos- ¡se responde buenos días y se pregunta con mayor caballerosidad!... ¡soy tu enfermera!

-¿Enfermera?

-Ayer te arrollo un camión… ¡eso te pasa por vagabundear en tu bicicleta de noche!... tu familia y tus amigos han estado muy preocupados por ti… vamos a alistarte para que vean que estas bien "Entre comillas"- dijo la chica moviendo los dedos de sus dos manos- los médicos te salvaron la vida… ¡prácticamente te arrancaron de las garras de la muerte!

La joven enfermera ayudo a Shinji a sentarse en una silla de ruedas. Ella hablaba por los codos, ¡era muy parlanchina! Al muchacho se le hacia difícil seguirle el hilo a su parloteo incesante. Hablaba con frases hechas y clichés sobre seguridad vial, amor familiar, los milagros de la ciencia y de lo que había pasado en la telenovela de anoche.

La sala de visitas era en realidad un cuarto de niña consentida lleno de peluches. Entre los muñecos de felpa Shinji reconoció a Touji, Kensuke, Asuka, a Rei a otros no, pero les parecieron familiares… la chica estaba detrás de él empujando la silla de ruedas. Al ponerse frente a él tenia un títere de guante en cada mano, uno era de Misato y el otro era de Kaji

La bella hada había cambiado de atuendo a una versión sexi de su uniforme que hubiera hecho babear a un fetichista de enfermeras. Medias blancas de nylon hasta medio muslo, minifalda corta hasta lo indecente y tan baja que mostraba el inicio del pubis, la camisa anudada era un top que mostraba su vientre y ombligo. El sombrero de enfermera y el blanco inmaculado era lo único que hacia reconocible el conjunto más digno de un burdel que de un hospital. Sus bellas formas en la transición de niña a mujer solo aumentaba el morbo de su aspecto

-Hijo, ¡me tenias tan preocupada!- la marioneta de Misato hablaba con la voz en falsete de la niña mujer disfrazada de enfermera. La marioneta hacia que besaba al muchacho en las mejillas y la joven hacia los ruidos de besos

-Jovencito… ¡estas en graves problemas!- la marioneta de Kaji hablaba con voz ronca- ¡Prohibido salir de noche en bicicleta hasta que seas mayor de edad!- la enfermera sacudía la marioneta en frente de la cara de Shinji. El muchacho aparto la vista.

-Ni Kaji, ni Misato son mis padres verdaderos- Dijo el muchacho alicaído

-No importa… ¡estamos jugando! Pueden ser lo que tu quieras…- le replico la chica he hizo que las marionetas se besaran en sus bocas pintadas-¡Mi amor!-Dijo en falsete-¡Mi vida!-Dijo después con voz ronca- luego siguió haciendo sonidos de besos mientras mantenía unidas las cabezas de las marionetas

-¡No quiero seguir jugando a los médicos!- Dijo el muchacho poniéndose de pie y quitándose el yeso del brazo de un jalón. También se quito el botín de yeso del pie.

-¡Yo si quiero seguir jugando!... ¡no quiero crecer! Quiero que mis hermanas siempre me cuiden y me quieran… que mi padre me preste atención, me compre juguetes y golosinas… ¡todo eso lo consigo si siempre soy una niña pequeña!

-¡Yo no tenia nada de eso siendo un niño pequeño!

-¡Pero lo tienes ahora que eres un piloto de EVA!- Le replico la chica con un mohín

-No quiero seguir jugando a los médicos…

-¡Juguemos a otra cosa entonces!

Shinji estaba acostado de espaldas sobre sabanas y gruesos cobertores. A horcajadas sobre él estaba la chica pecosa ¡poniéndole un preservativo! A los lados tenia un par de pecosas iguales a ella, pero diferentes en el tamaño, los rasgos de la cara y la forma de llevar el pelo negro azabache. Al quedar enfundado en látex el miembro la joven empezó a hacer equilibrismo en la punta de su pene y el agujerito de su sexo. El miembro "no le entraba" y se deslizaba por entre los labios vaginales o chocaba de lleno con algo que se estiraba, la chica se paraba de golpe como accionada por un resorte sobre sus rodillas.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!- Dijo la chica

-Así como lo estas haciendo, ¡por supuesto que no!- dijo la pecosa grande. Era la más alta y de perfil se veía que tenia una cola de caballo- ¡Ven!

La de coleta de caballo se puso detrás de ella, le empezó a besar los hombros y la nuca.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Se sorprendió la pecosa

-He visto películas pornográficas con mi novio…- las manos de la chica de cola de caballo se pusieron sobre los senos de la pecosa e hizo girar los pezones en la punta de sus dedos índice y pulgar- ¡al muy cochinote le gustan los tríos de un hombre con un par de lesbianas!

-Detente… ¡No me gusta!

-¡Mentirosa!…- Siseo la joven en su oído

Shinji sintió picores en todo el cuerpo al ver a la pecosa siendo manoseada por la chica quinceañera. La otra pecosa, con coletas levantadas y más pequeña, se unió a la otra en el manoseo, en los besos y en las caricias.

-¡Somos hermanas! ¡No esta bien!- fue la débil resistencia de la pecosa a los avances de las otras dos que parecían versiones diferentes de ella misma.

-¡Por supuesto que esta bien! ¡Es amor y cariño entre hermanas!- le replico la chica con cola de caballo. La mayor escurrió su mano entre las piernas de la chica y le metió dos dedos. La menor besaba en la boca a la otra. Ella estaba a horcajadas sobre la cara de Shinji con su sexo casi lampiño, con apenas un bigote de Hitler o Charles Chaplin sobre su rajita vertical. Ella dio un respingo al sentir la lengua del muchacho meterse en la hendidura de su entrepierna, los labios horizontales sobre los labios verticales.

La pequeña ahogo el grito de la mediana con un beso de lengua. La sangre se escurría por el sanguinolento falo del muchacho. La mayor de las pecosas abrazaba desde atrás y por la cintura a la mediana.

-¡Duele al principio!- le dijo susurrándole al oído- ¡pero después se goza!

Shinji había salido de su pasividad. Sus manos ateridas estaban con los dedos extendidas sobre el par de jamones mientras su boca no paraba de lamer y chupar del sexo de la pequeña. Con las piernas subía y bajaba las caderas. La mediana sentía el monstruoso miembro entrando y saliendo dentro de ella, elevándola y dejándola caer. La pecosa mayor seguía incordiándola besando y lamiendo su espalda, guiando sus caderas. Mientras la mediana estaba ensartada y sentada en sus talones ella estaba parada sobre sus rodillas. La pequeña sollozaba quedito por la comida de coño del muchacho que la hacia alucinar mientras la mediana era ahora quien se la comía a besos.

-¡Buenos días!... ¡despiértate dormilón!-

Shinji abrió los ojos y se los tapo con la mano. Con los ojos entrecerrados se fue adaptando a la luz del día que entraba a raudales por la ventana. La chica pecosa de cola de caballo hacia a un lado las cortinas.

-¡Ya es medio día!- Dijo la joven con las manos en las caderas. Vestía pantalones raídos y una sudadera sobre su sujetador.

-¿Quién eres? ¡¿En donde estoy?!

La joven se le quedo mirando.

-¡Dime primero tu nombre!

Shinji parpadeo. ¡Su nombre! ¿Cuál era su nombre? El muchacho sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo. Mas que todo un dolor muscular que le calaba hasta los huesos. La joven se le acerco.

-¡Tranquilízate!... trata de relajarte… te lo explicaría todo de nuevo, ¡pero lo vas a olvidar en el momento en que te duermas!… solo relájate ¿Si?, te traeré el almuerzo…

La muchacha le acomodo los cojines y salió de la habitación. Regreso con mucha comida. Una olla de sopa de miso, otra de arroz, ensalada de verduras en un platón y carne a la parrilla. Todo estaba en un carrito.

-¡No me voy a comer todo eso!-protesto Shinji

-¡Ya veras que sí!... solo comerás lo que quieras comer y en la cantidad que quieras ¿vale?

La muchacha le sirvió en un tazón un poco de sopa y en un plato el arroz con la carne y las verduras. Shinji trato de agarrar los cubiertos, ¡pero no pudo! Sentía todos sus dedos duros y engarfiados. La muchacha lo tranquilizo. Ella misma le daba de comer en la boca con una cucharilla después de soplarla.

-¿Esta bueno?- Le pregunto la chica pecosa

-¡Si!... ¿lo cocinaste tu?

-La verdad, ¡no!... las cosas femeninas y delicadas no se me dan…

Shinji sintió un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Estaban de pronto en medio del patio. La joven de coletas vestía diferente, pero a la vez familiar. Medias cortas, zapatillas de lona, shorts cortos y una franela negra. Tenía una gorra de beisbol volteada. Su indumentaria era masculina, pero realzaba su femineidad en forma chocante.

-¿Jugamos al té y a los biscochos?- dijo la chica

-¡Es un juego de niñas pequeñas!- Le replico el muchacho. El joven estaba descalzo con su pijama de hospital- ¿Por qué no jugamos futbol?

-¡El futbol es un juego de niños rudos y groseros! ¡No es para damas, ni para señoritas!

-¡Pero eres campeona! ¡Capitana de tu equipo!

-¡Yo soy la mayor! aún así mama le pidió a Hikari, ¡no a mí!, que cuidara de Papa y de mis hermanas ¡A ella siempre la han querido más que a mi!... yo no puedo ser una dama, ni una señorita… ¡tengo que ser ruda y grosera para que Hikari no me opaque! ¡Para que la gente me note!

Shinji se le acerco. Le quito la gorra y le subió la camisa. Ella solo levanto los brazos y dejo que el muchacho le quitara la prenda por encima de su cabeza. Su torso desnudo era muy hermoso.

-Lo de los caramelos fue tu idea ¿no es cierto?

-¡Estaba molesta! No te quería en mi casa… ¡eras un intruso y por culpa de tu padre no supimos después nada de mama!... por tu culpa vino ese policía a la casa y mi papa se puso triste… la leche condensada se me ocurrió para salir del paso… ¡pensé que no te atreverías a salir de la casa!

-¿jugamos a los caramelos y a la leche condensada de nuevo?

-¡No quiero!... ¡son solo juegos de niños!... mejor jugamos a lo que juego con mi novio ¡es mucho mejor!

La pecosa se bajo sus Shorts junto a sus bragas metiendo sus pulgares entre sus ropas. Al agacharse Shinji pudo contemplar su culo redondo y amanzanado. La chica tiro las prendas a un lado y tomo al chico de la mano. Solo tenía sus medias y zapatillas puestas.

-¿Te duele mucho el cuerpo todavía?

-Si

-¿Quieres estar arriba o abajo?

-Arriba

La chica se acostó en la hierba. ¡Estaba muy excitada! Estaba toda mojada y húmeda. Shinji se quito su ropa de hospital sin ayuda y le costo mucho arrodillarse entre las piernas de la chica.

-¡Nada de besos ni de caricias! ¡Al grano!- le dijo la joven mientras se abría de piernas y hacia bostezar su sexo- ¡Juguemos a hacer un nene!

Shinji se estaba poniendo el preservativo. Pero ya no estaba en el patio y la que estaba acostada de espaldas sobre sabanas y cobertores era otra pecosa, más pequeña y estilizada. Shinji guiaba su sexo con una mano y con la otra separaba los finos labios verticales de la chica. La joven dio un respingo cuando la penetración empezó. Shinji estaba sobre ella dejándose caer. La joven cerró los ojos al sentir como su tierno himen se estiraba hasta finalmente rasgarse.

- ¡Me duele mucho oni-chan!- le dijo la joven en un susurro- solo quédate quieto por un momento…

Hikari y Nozomi estaban al lado de ellos. Hikari estaba acostada de espaldas mientras su hermana mayor estaba encima de ella frotando sus sexos en un beso vaginal. El espectáculo lésbico puso cachondos a Kodama y a Shinji. Hikari estaba con las piernas no demasiado abiertas y Nozomi estaba sentada sobre su monte con la espalda hacia atrás y las piernas abiertas haciendo que sus clítoris entraran en contacto. Hikari la agarraba de la cintura y su hermana mayor se dejaba llevar por los movimientos de sus brazos. Nozomi era la dominante, le levantaba una pierna a su hermana a la altura de su cadera o hasta su hombro mientras buscaba más formas de aumentar el roce y el intercambio de miel entre sus vaginas

-¡Por fin se llevan bien!- le susurro la hermana menor al muchacho. Luego le mordió el lóbulo de su oreja- ¡Voy a sacarte toda la leche condensada!

-¡Yo te voy a poner a gritar y a chillar como a tus hermanas!

Shinji comenzó a embestirla en el mete y saca ancestral. Subiendo y bajando las caderas mientras el resto de su cuerpo se movía de atrás hacia adelante en suave vaivén. Sin casi sacar su vara se deslizaba con suavidad en el apretado túnel de músculos. Ella le marcaba el ritmo con sus jadeos y gemidos. El muchacho sentía que tenía mayor movilidad en su cuerpo a pesar de sentirlo rígido y tenso ¡lleno de calambres!

Kodama se aferraba desesperadamente a su ser mientras sus dulces caderas se deslizaban maravillosamente debajo de él. Su coñito era sabroso y delicioso. Los tiernos huesos cloqueaban bajo su peso en cada embestida mientras sus sexos unidos hacían un sonido líquido y viscoso solo audible para ellos. La pequeña era muy fogosa y parecía insaciable. Estuvieron una hora completa unidos fornicando en el sentido completo y cabal de la palabra.

-¡O… ni… chan!- fue todo lo que la joven pudo articular entre jadeos antes de correrse. Sus pechitos le dolían y su sexo pulsaba como un corazón. Sus jugos seguían fluyendo entre sus muslos ensangrentados. Shinji se tuvo que quitar el solo el preservativo y votar el resto de su lefa como una fuente en varios disparos. El muchacho sintió como su miembro se encogía y encorvaba para no levantarse más. La pequeña se acostó sobre él, mientras las otras dos se acostaban a los lados.

Shinji despertó solo en su habitación. Se paro con dificultad de la cama algo desorientado. Sus pantaloncillos se le estaban cayendo y el muchacho se los sostuvo con una mano. El muchacho sentía que podía moverse a pesar de sentir calambres al hacerlo. Se puso a poner en orden sus ideas en el revoltijo que tenia en la cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Shinji Ikari, mi padre es Gendou Ikari. Soy piloto de Evangelion, de la unidad 01 y soy el tercer elegido. Vivo con Misato, Asuka y Pen-Pen… ¡esta es la casa de Hikari Horaki!- El muchacho se rasco la cabeza, Hikari tenia dos hermanas, pero no recordaba quien era la mayor o la menor entre Kodama y Nozomi- Llevo aquí una semana… me estoy recuperando de la ultima batalla que tuvimos Rei, Asuka y yo con el ángel…

Las demás imágenes en su mente el muchacho no sabía si habían sido sueños o habían pasado en realidad


End file.
